


Poison

by Aki133



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I like to torture Soul, Love, Slash, lots of injuries, very evil Medusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki133/pseuds/Aki133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka is gravely injured on a routine mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Soul. We did all we could for her."

Soul felt like he was falling very fast; as if the floor had disappeared beneath him even though he stood in the infirmary hall with Professor Stein. 

"…she's gone…"

He couldn't see anything. The hall spun until the colors blended into one. Stein's words echoed in his shocked ears. I'm sorry …… we did all we could …… she's gone. When those final, horrifying words sank in, he felt an agonizing pain in his chest. He fell to his knees on the very solid floor with his hand over his heart, gasping sharply as he felt it messily rip in two. *Maka's gone? It can't be. This has to be a bad joke. No, it's a terrible nightmare! If this is a nightmare, please God let me wake up!* These thoughts cluttered his mind as he gasped for air. He could see her clearly again. She lay in his arms desperately gasping for breath. Tears formed in his eyes as the memories of that day replayed cruelly in his mind.

************************************************************************

It had only been a few hours earlier but it felt like it may as well have been in a different lifetime to Soul. It wasn't an out of the ordinary mission for the Death Scythe and meister. Shimigami was concerned that there was a possible spy outpost being established in the desert surrounding Death City. There was a strong possibility that witches may be behind it so they were sent to investigate. Their primary purpose was to gather information on who was responsible and to only engage in battle if absolutely necessary. 

They rode out into the heat on Soul's bike while Maka scanned the immediate area for anything suspicious with her Soul Perception. They hadn't been riding for long before she sensed a witch close by. She informed Soul and he followed her directions until she instructed him to stop just outside a cluster of what were once buildings. Soul got off the bike and began to move towards the ruins but Maka hesitated. 

"What is it?" Soul asked, looking back at his meister. 

"Doesn't something seem odd?" She asked "Witches usually use Soul Protect when they don't want to avoid being found but this one doesn't seem to be using it"

"So you think there is a possibility we were drawn here on purpose?"  
Maka nodded. 

"Well, what do you want to do?" Soul asked beginning to get irritated. He had wanted to get this overwith quickly and didn't want to waste too much time discussing in the heat. Honestly, he didn't mind just heading back home. He had been annoyed with this mission even before it began. As far as he was concerned it involved little more than driving out into the middle of fucking nowhere in sweltering heat for no more reason than being Shinigami's errand boy. Man, he was way too cool for this. Soul sighed heavily as if to surrender to the situation while he waited for Maka's decision. Maka looked thoughtfully at the ruins while thinking.

"We were sent to gather information and that's what we'll do. We know someone is here, now we need to know who they are working for before we can leave."

"Fine-" Soul started but he was silenced by his partner stiffening as she stared at the ruined buildings with wide emerald eyes. "They're coming. Soul…!" Maka yelled. Soul transformed into his scythe form at her call and Maka caught him just in time to block a black object. It exploded on contact knocking them back a bit but they managed to stand their ground. As the dust settled, a lone blue haired witch was revealed in the distance. She wore a short green dress with large white polka dots and a large triangular-shaped hat with a very frog-like face on it.

"Eruka" Maka muttered to Soul. 

"Ahhh, Medusa's bitch. That answers who's behind this little outpost but why?" Soul asked. He didn't have time to wonder. 

"NOW!" Eruka cried as she lobed more 'tadpole bombs' at the pair. Maka stealthily dodged the bombs, at first. 

"Maka? Focus!" Soul yelled, concern in his voice as her reactions began to slow allowing the explosions to get closer and closer. She narrowly avoided the final bomb before collapsing to her knees. 

"Maka!"


	2. Chapter 2

Soul transformed and caught her as she crumpled completely. 

"What happened? Maka! What's wrong?!" Soul Glared into the smoke and dust in the direction Eruka had been.

"What did you do to her!!" he roared. His answer was silence. The dust settled showing that they were alone. Eruka had apparently fled after her last attack. Soul growled and turned his attention back to his meister. He began to panic as he searched her body trying to find what had caused her current state. He found it in her back; a small, black, wicked looking needle protruded from her slender form. So Eruka had not been alone. She had distracted them while another person attacked from behind. Soul grabbed the needle and slowly slid it out. Maka whimpered in pain as it left her body and a small trickle of blood rolled down her back from the entry point. Soul held Maka protectively to his chest as he looked at the evil tool. It was far too short to inflict a mortal wound so why was she reacting this way? Soul gasped as the answer hit him, 

"POISON!" he cried as he threw the needle away. Soul was shaking as he looked down at his meister. She was getting paler by the second. She was reaching up to him but was too weak to even reach his face. She tried to speak but her breath was too strained; coming only in shallow gasps. 

"Maka, stay with me. Please….. don't do this!" He begged the weakening girl. She seemed so fragile, so defenseless in his arms. So vastly different from the confident, strong, courageous woman he had grown to love. She looked deep into his ruby eyes, her own green eyes apologetic. Tears stung his eyes and threatened to blur his vision. Totally uncool but for the first time in his life, he didn't care. His meister was dying, here and now, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it. No, he wasn't just losing his meister, he was losing his best friend and the first person he had ever loved. What did being cool or even life itself mean to him if he was alone? In a last act of desperation, He pushed his lips against hers. She returned his kiss and sighed as her body went lip.

"Maka?" Soul shook her shoulders but she didn't move. 

"Maka?! MMAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

************************************************************************  
He didn't know exactly how long he stayed kneeling in the infirmary hallway before finally looking up at Stein. Stein's face was neutral and his eyes were hidden behind the glare of his glasses as he observed Soul but there was pity in his voice as he spoke again, 

"I'm sorry".

Soul winced and closed his eyes against another sharp pain in his chest. When he opened them he was in the black room. Everything was the same as the last time. Same curtains, same song skipping on the gramophone, same blue candles smoldering indifferently in their brass lamp stands… Little Imp stood in front of Soul, wearing a twisted, truly evil smile that stretched from ear to ear. That was it. Something inside Soul snapped. He hated that face, this room, and everything in it. The piano, the chairs, the music, the curtains, even the tile. But most of all he hated that goddamned Imp! He grabbed the closest chair and swung it with everything he had into that smug, smiling, MOCKING FACE. The chair collided with air as Soul released it, allowing it to fly across the room into the gramophone. A loud crash announced the destruction of both followed by a stifling stillness. Eventually the Imp's voice broke the silence.

"Why the long face?" The demon mocked. "Did you lose your precious meister. Good riddance I say."

Soul howled with rage. There were no insults strong enough. There were no words to describe how much he hated this being. *Just like there are no words to describe how much I love Maka* Soul thought as another stab of pain caused him to shiver.

"Loved Maka" The demon corrected. Mocking him was bad enough but dragging Maka into it made his blood boil. Even worse was that there wasn't a fucking thing he could do about it apparently. Soul growled as he turned towards the hateful voice to see the source sitting lazily in one of the many chairs. He was swirling a glass of blood-red wine with a look of complete self-contentment as he eyed Soul. 

"Did you forget? I am a part of you so, in a way, I am you. It should come as no surprise that I can hear your thoughts." Soul growled and clenched his fists. He would love nothing more than to grab the parasite and inflict every ounce of pain he was feeling on the creature. Making him hurt as much as he hurt felt like a good outlet now.

The Imp jumped from his chair and adjusted the needle on a restored gramophone before circling Soul. 

"She's dead. What's the point now? She was your everything, was she not? The most important person in the entire world to you and you failed to protect her. Now tell me, what is the point of hanging onto sanity now? Give up already! You clung to sanity for the sole purpose of protecting her. You failed and now she's gone. She's gone! It's your fault. This all happened because you were weak. I can make you strong! She is gone. There is no point now. Come with me. I can ease your pain. I can take away your sorrow and make you free."

The Imp's words dug at Soul. Wave after wave of fresh pain flowed through him each time the Imp made a verbal jab. Even the time Crona had slashed him it hadn't hurt as much as his heart did now. Tears stung his eyes again as he collapsed under the weight. He dropped to his knees again and held his face in his hands. He wouldn't listen to the Imp's words. He couldn't! It wasn't what Maka would want, but the agony of losing her was making him weak inside and resisting was all but impossible. The Imp sensed this and pressed his advantage. 

"What's the point? Just give up."

"What is the point?" Soul found himself thinking. He pushed the thought away just to have it re-appear over and over again. It was beginning to get dark and Soul had no strength left to fight it. 

"Maka…" He whispered as the darkness consumed him.


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness was thick. Soul felt like he was floating in inky blackness but he couldn't move. There was something almost comforting about the void. Like it was a reflection of the loss he felt; a cold, endless nothing that was slowly becoming part of him. He was no longer in darkness, he was the darkness. Laughter echoed from nowhere in particular and seemed to surround him. 

"What's the point? Hhahaha What is the point? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" 

"Soul?" Stein asked. Soul hadn't said a word since he sank to his knees. He stayed so perfectly still it was as if Soul had been replaced with a statue of grief. Then he began to laugh. Quietly at first but quickly growing until it filled the space and echoed off the walls. Soul lunged forward with out warning, swinging a transformed arm wildly but Stein was ready. He stepped back and to the side allowing the maddened teen to fly passed. Soul babbled insanely as his attack missed landing him hard on the floor. 

"…..i GeT iT……heHehE………I finally understand" He slowly climbed back to his feet and was turning around for another attack when Stein took the opportunity. Soul screamed with rage and pain as Stein channeled his soul wavelength into him. He fell to the floor again and whispered Maka's name as his body fell into unconsciousness. Stein sighed as he looked at Soul's unconscious form. 

"Poor kid…" he muttered. He had expected something like this to happen so he had been ready when it did. The trauma of losing one's partner was bad enough but with the black blood mixed into the equation, madness was a very likely outcome. 

"Stein? What's going on out here?" Nygus asked as she walked into the hallway.

"Nothing I can't handle. What do the test results say?"

"It wasn't easy but we have identified the poison in her blood. I think you should have a look at this." Nygus said while handing the test results to Stein. He glanced at them….then looked at them closer. His eyes widened as he looked back up at Nygus. She nodded simply.

"We must report to Shimigami-sama."

****************************************************************

"Grayanotoxin, a poison found in Ericaceae that reacts very quickly in the human body but is very rarely fatal. In high doses, it causes a condition in which the body's vital functions slow until they are practically undetectable. A state that is more commonly known as 'suspended animation'." Stein read to everyone gathered in the Death room. Spirit, Marie, and Sid stood in council with Shimigami to hear Nygus and Stien's report on the mission and the conditions of Maka's death. 

The gathering had been a somber one. The only sound to break the silence was the occasional sniff from a very red-eyed Spirit. When he had received the news, it was almost all Shimigami could do to keep him from running to the infirmary to see his precious daughter and murder Soul (whom he blamed completely for what happened). But at Stein's news, everyone's eyes widened and Spirit blurted what they were all thinking, 

" ' Suspended animation'? Does that mean my darling Maka is still alive?!" Stein nodded. The mood in the room lifted considerably as everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Is there a way to bring her out of it?" asked Shinigami-sama.

"No, but it should wear off on its own eventually. The amount of time it'll take depends on how much poison was introduced to her system. We were able to detect it in her blood without too much time delay so the dosage Maka received was quite high. It should take at least a week for its effects to wear off but when she does come to, there should be little to no lasting damage." 

Spirit was overjoyed. Hearing Maka was alive and would make a full recovery with time made his chest swell with relief and happiness. He began to cheer and dance eventually earning an irritated shinigami-chop to the head.

"But…. What was the point of doing this?" Marie asked her voice full of disbelief. "Why didn't the witches just kill her? We knew that they would try to because of her "soul perception" ability, but why only fake her death?"

"I think that may be the answer right there" Shinigami-sama answered in a thoughtful voice. "Witches have known that the soul perception ability is dangerous to them. That is why they killed BJ after all. However, if they could use the ability themselves, it could prove a very useful tool for them. Medusa in particular would be interested since it may help her in finding the kishin. She would also know that it would be too difficult to simply kidnap Maka. She would be difficult to control and we would come for her making it very hard for her to use Maka's abilities. However, if she made us think she was killed in battle, we would mourn and bury her and eventually move on. A person in suspended animation needs very little oxygen so they could come and retrieve her practically at their leisure. Also, controlling her would be easier if they did it from the moment the state began to weaken and we would never know she was alive. They would be able to use her abilities without us being any the wiser."

"Should we inform Soul?" Stein asked, breaking the shocked silence that had followed Shinigami's speech. "He's not taking this very well and I'm concerned-"

"NO!" Spirit yelled, shaking and spitting with rage as he cut Stein off. "Let him pay for what he did to my Maka!"

"Spirit!" cried Marie, absolutely appalled "How could you even think of doing something so cruel! Soul did all he could to protect Maka and you know it!"

"In this case, I think I have to agree with Spirit." Shimigani-sama broke in, earning an appalled stare from Marie.

"It is not my desire to make Soul suffer. He is our newest Death Scythe after all and we need all the Death Scythes we can get in these uncertain times. However, there are undoubtedly spies watching to see what we will do with Maka. If they find out we are on to their plan, there a good chance they would try to simply finish her off. She is in a very vulnerable state and there is no guarantee that we can protect her absolutely until the poisons' effects wear off and losing Maka would be a crippling blow to us. We do not know how Soul will react to this news and for our plan to work we need everyone behaving as if she really is dead. So, for the time being, Soul must remain in the dark."

"What should we do?" Stein asked as Shimigami-sama walked behind his mirror and returned carrying a very ornate urn. 

"Go fill this with ashes" he instructed as he handed the urn to Stein. "We will hold a funeral as if we have learned nothing. But instead of a casket burial, it will be a cremation burial ceremony. When the poison wears off and we are confident in Maka's safety, we will inform Soul."


	4. Chapter 4

After what felt like an eternity, Soul felt himself begin to separate from the darkness. The sensation of floating was slowly replaced by a familiar weight. As he regained himself, he began to realized everything was dark because is eyes were closed. He didn't feel like opening them just yet so he gingerly tested his fingers and toes. They moved but felt heavy and stiff. Around these small appendages he felt stiff, almost scratchy sheets on a soft bed. Eventually, he surrendered to opening his eyes even though he already knew where he was. He had spent enough time in the infirmary to be very familiar with its sterile smell, plain features, and uncomfortable beds. He looked around wondering what had happened this time. He felt sore and tired but nothing to justify being hospitalized. 

"Finally awake I see." Soul sat up and turned towards the source of the familiar voice. Professor Stein was sitting in the chair beside his bed. Slowly, it all came back to him. All the memories that had disappeared into the void seeped back to the front of his mind like a thick poison. The pain in his chest grew until it made him feel like he would be crushed under its weight. However, he made no indication of his discomfort to Stein except to hide his eyes behind his bangs. He was just too exhausted to react any more.

There were a million things he felt he should say or ask but he only managed a barley audible, "How long was I out?"

"Five days" Stein replied blandly "I guess I over did it a bit, sorry about that." He continued after seeing Soul's body stiffen. 

The pause that followed was thick and stifling. The silence grew louder and louder, buzzing like angry bees until Soul wanted to scream. Anything to break the maddening quiet but he couldn't speak or move. It was as if the room itself had frozen him in his own little hell. Finally, Stein broke the silence.

"Now that you're awake, you can go home whenever you feel up to it" 

Soul nodded woodenly as Stein stood up to leave. He paused, rested a hand on Soul's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before walking out the door.

************************************************************************  
The next week was one of the longest of Soul's young life. 

The days felt surreal. He went through the motions of each day mimicking what he had always done but now he felt numb and empty. What was worse was being forced to interact with people. He didn't speak to anyone, not even Black*Star. They had all been her friends first anyway. He had opened up to them because of her, now he just wanted to go back to the way he was before. 

The nights were worse. The empty apartment mirrored the emptiness in his soul until it bordered on mocking. When he couldn't take it anymore, he went to sleep to seek a temporary escape. Memories of that day plagued his dreams at Little Imp's whim as he tried to convince Soul to give in to the madness again. Soul continually defied him. More for the satisfaction of denying Imp than anything else. He was tempted by the parasite's offer, sure, but he was enjoying the savage feeling of control that pissing off the little bastard gave him. 

When he entered society, it was as if he had a spotlight on him. People would stare at him and whisper amongst themselves while others gave him sympathetic looks. Every now and then he would catch pieces of the whispered gossip.

"did you hear?..." 

"Ahhh, poor thing…" 

"Who do you think his new meister will be?..." To tell the truth, the whispers didn't piss him off nearly as much as the sympathetic looks; especially the ones he kept receiving from the teachers. It was as if they all were trying to say that they understood what he was going through and felt for him. He knew that they meant well, but he couldn't help feeling angry with them. How dare they look at him like that! As if they actually knew what he was going through. No one could possibly understand how he felt! The awkward, meaningless days and the cold stab of reality every time he returned home to his empty apartment. It was almost too much to take…

************************************************************************

Maka's funeral had been held while he was unconscious in the infirmary. He knew it had been for the best but he still felt cheated. He felt like he wasn't even given a chance to say a formal goodbye and was just thrown into a world that had already accepted and moved on (It wouldn't have made a difference if he had, he knew, but he was looking for any excuse to be angry these days). He visited her frequently since he left the infirmary. He didn't really know what else to do. He felt like a lost and lonely dog trying to find its master. 

This day seemed to reflect his mood, clothing itself in sullen gray as he walked to the graveyard outside Shibusen for today's visit. A beautiful urn rested on a marble block with the words 'Maka Albarn Beloved Daughter' ornately carved. 

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He whispered bitterly to the memorial "It was my job to protect you. I was supposed to die……..." Soul paused as a tear rolled down his cheek "Before I'd give my life to protect you, now I'd give it see you again. Even if it was just one more time." he laid a flower on the stone block and turned back to Shibusen.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul was lost in thought as he wandered through the winding halls but they were broken as he opened his locker and letters spilled out onto his feet and floor. There was nothing unusual about this except the numbers had increased (again) and the content of the letters had changed slightly. The silly admiration had been replaced with sympathy in some and the requests for partnership had become more hopeful/urgent in all. He sighed showing only irritation on the outside but he was outraged on the inside. The thought of having someone else as a partner made him ill and the repeated and yearning requests insulted him completely. He was going to have a goooooddd bonfire with these tonight. 

"They should know I'd never replace Maka!" He said savagely to himself before a new realization came over him bringing fresh horror. Sure, he would never ever replace Maka, but she was no longer here. He had known of people losing their partners in the past and eventually being re-partnered but it this concept had never really sunk in until this moment. For what seemed like the hundredth time the world began to spin and a wave of nausea threatened to overtake him. 

He had to get home. 

This thought repeated itself as he bolted through the crowded halls, leaving his locker open and the letters everywhere. He didn't completely understand why he had to get home, he just had to be alone and home was the first place his broken mind came up with. His vision was blurring more and more as he ran with increased desperation. He didn't even notice running into Tsubaki, her concerned voice lost in the noisy hallway.

************************************************************************  
"Hey! Asshole! Get back here and apologize this second!" Black*Star yelled at Soul's retreating form as he helped Tsubaki back to her feet.

"No, it's ok Black*Star." Tsubaki soothed as she watched Soul run with deep pity in her eyes. Her Meister grunted with agitation in Soul's direction but turned and continued down the hall. *Poor Soul….* Tsubaki thought sadly as she turned and followed Black*Star, *I can't imagine how he feels. If I ever lost Black*Star, I don't know what I'd do"* This thought saddened her more than she thought it would. Black*Star seemed to feel her discomfort and looked back at her.

"Something wrong?" She shook her head and smiled back at her blue-haired meister.

"Wonder what the hell upset Soul so much" Back*Star mused callously while putting his hands behind his head and continuing ahead. 

"Black*Star! You know perfectly well why Soul's upset!" Tsubaki chided. 

"I know that! Her death even affected me, The Great Black*Star so I know it would be really hard on people not as big as me. I meant what sent him over the edge this time?"   
They passed Soul's locker and Tsubaki stopped. It was open and paper spilled from it reaching to a pile on the floor. She should help him out in any small way she can, Tsubaki thought. The poor thing had been through enough already. She walked over and stooped to pick up the papers and close the locker for him. 

"What are you doing?" Black*Star asked as she stooped to pick up the papers on the floor. 

"Helping" she answered simply. As she gathered together what turned out to be envelopes, she paused at one in particular. 

"Helping clean up his fan letters? Really Tsubaki……Wow! There are a lot today." 

Black*Star rambled as she lifted the envelope to read it better. "To my future weapon" was written on it in pink with little red hearts drawn around the message. Tsubaki didn't know what to say. 

"Wow…" Black*Star said, reading the envelope over her shoulder, "You think that's what made him upset today?" 

Tsubaki was too appalled to fully register his question. Her pity for her friend wrenched her heart. She gathered all the letters with newfound disgust, closed Soul's locker, then turned back to Black*Star. 

"Feel like making a fire?"


	6. Chapter 6

Maka took a deep breath and began to open her eyes blinking against the blinding light.*Ugh. It's too bright*. She closed her eyes and slowly stretched. She had slept deeply and was feeling very refreshed if not a little groggy. It seemed to be later than normal. Had she overslept? It was her turn to cook breakfast too; Soul was not going to be happy. She pushed off the covers and swung her legs to the side of the bed, stretched again with a big yawn. Lazily, she took in her surroundings. Then she really looked around. This was NOT her room. This wasn't even close to her room.   
"Oh no..."  
"MAKA!!" The disgusting red-head she lamented calling "papa" had just entered the room. Seeing that she was wake, he lunged forward and wrapped her in a crushing bear hug.   
"Don't worry Maka, papa is here! It's all over. Papa won't let anyone hurt you ever !" Spirit sobbed into her shoulder.  
"Wait… What?" She was very confused now. *What happened? How did I end up at Papa's house? Where is Soul?* She thought as she tried to push away her frantic Papa.  
"Maka-Chop!!"  
"OoooOww... Why Maka? Why do you always hurt papa?" Spirit whimpered as he held his head.  
"Quiet! I'm trying to think." Maka responded coldly to her whining papa.   
Some vague memories were starting to surface. There was the desert, some ruins, Eruka, some explosion... then, there had been a sharp sting in her back. After that, her body began to feel like it was turning into lead and she felt; sleepy. Her memories of what happened next were pretty fuzzy. She remembered the final explosion, then Soul. Soul had said something, but she couldn't remember what. She could see his face clearly. He looked so scared and sad. Then.. Maka began to blush deeply as the final memory surfaced in her mind. Soul had kissed her!  
She slowly reached up to touch her lips in disbelief. She had no idea Soul would ever want to kiss her. He had always called her a "flat chest with no sex appeal" every chance he got. Well, that wasn't really true. Ever since the Book of Ebion, he hadn't really mentioned her lack of sex-appeal. And then there were those two times he had almost died to keep her safe. Maybe he had done them out of more than just a sense of duty towards her after all.  
"Papa, How long was I out? Why did you bring me here? Shouldn't I be in the infirmary?" Maka questioned.   
"What happened is that prick Soul Eater failed to protect you and you almost died." Spirit responded savagely. "You were unconscious for 13 days. I brought you here so I could take care of you, my precious Maka!" He cooed her name in the same sickening way he always did. It made her feel ill.  
"Ugh. I'm going home" Maka said as she stood up and made for the door.  
"No Maka! Don't leave Papa!!"  
"Maka-chop! MAKA-CHOP! MAKA-FUCKING-CHOP!!!" She left a barley conscious and twitching Spirit on the floor as she quickly left for home.  
************************************************************************  
"Looks like she's feeling better" Shinigami-sama mused as he watched Maka beat Spirit in his ornate full-length mirror.   
"Yes, it appears she has made a full recovery" Stein replied, a smile in his voice. "Should we stop her?" He asked as Maka left Spirit.  
"No, let her go home. Summoning Soul and getting Maka would be difficult. Making them meet here and explaining what happened would be traumatic for them both. We'll summon them in the morning for a debriefing. I'm sure Maka coming home will be a nice surprise for Soul."


	7. Chapter 7

Soul struggled with the door but eventually stumbled into the apartment gasping deeply. He had just run all the way back home. The panic attack had been so bad he couldn't even remember if he had ridden his bike today but it didn't matter. Nothing at all seemed to matter. He just had to go someplace where he could be left alone to think. Blair was working today so the apartment was empty and still. Soul closed the front door then automatically went to his room, shut and leaned against the door. *Not that any of this is necessary* he thought darkly but somehow it was still comforting to have the door closed.

He slid down the door and sat on the hard wood. 

Was he really expected to get a new Meister? Looking from the outside it seemed like a logical step. Shinigami-sama had not mentioned anything to him about finding a new partner, but that may be because he was just allowing him time to mourn and come to terms with his loss. He had heard once that 'time heals all wounds' but at this moment the phrase seemed like the biggest load of horse shit he had ever heard in his life. 

Why was he putting himself through all this? Did he not really believe that all of this was real? Maybe he was still expecting the nightmare to end. Perhaps deep down he was still expecting Maka to run into his room and wake him up from this horrible dream like she always had before. The thought of seeing her concerned but alive face while she shook him awake made his soul cry out. 

The bottom line was simply that he could not and would not accept another meister. He would die before another person wielded him…

Now there was a thought. 

Now that he thought about it, he wondered why he hadn't considered this sooner. He already knew he couldn't live without Maka, so why keep trying? Shinigani-sama had plenty of Death Scythes and they were all far more experienced than he was anyway…

He transformed a finger into a small blade and cut his arm experimentally. There was pain but not as much as he had imagined there would be. He smiled a toothy, almost mad grin at the trail of blood trickling from the small wound. He cut again and again enjoying the release the controlled pain seemed to give him. The blood flowed from the cuts and dripped to the floor. Slowly, the blood thickened and turned black. The bleeding slowed and came to a stop as the self-inflicted wounds knit themselves back together. Soul frowned as he examined his repairing arm.

"I can't let you do that, Soul" An all too familiar voice said silkily.

Soul looked up to find that he was back in the Black Room. Little Imp lounged in a chair facing away from Soul swirling another glass of red-black wine. "Don't you understand? If you die, I die. I cannot allow that to happen. I still have plans for the two of us."  
The parasite paused to take a sip from his glass and allowed himself to partake in an evil chuckle.

"I have used the black blood to repair the damage. Those wounds are far too superficial, but I wanted to get my point across." Imp tossed his half-full wine glass. It shattered as glass met tile spraying the almost-black fluid across the room. The remains melted into the red and black tiled floor as Little Imp hopped down from his chair and turned to face Soul. His eyes seemed to glow and his smile grew with each step he took towards Soul.

"As long as I am in you, you cannot die so easily. Face it. This is a hell from which I am the only escape."


	8. Chapter 8

Maka stormed through the streets of Death City. It was bad enough that she had to be hospitalized again and that she had been out for 13 days but to be brought to that perv's house was too much! A shower and a change of cloths were in order to erase at least some of the stink. A chill evening breeze eventually cooled her head enough to be able to think straight. She had thought it was mid-morning at the latest and she was too angry with her father to notice the setting sun at first. She paused and breathed in the refreshing evening air. *Soul will want dinner* She thought as she gazed at the horizon *Maybe I'll make fish. He'd like that* 

She blushed a little at the thought of her red-eyed partner. She had always thought of him as her best friend and had had a bit of a crush on him for a while when they first partnered. He was the first man she could trust after all so it was logical that she would like him. Over time her feelings for him had grown into something much stronger but she had been too afraid to admit it to herself, let alone tell him. She had never imagined in all the years that they had been together that he would ever return her feelings. She smiled to herself and continued towards home. 

"Soul? Are you home?" Maka called as she entered the apartment. 

She hadn't seen his bike outside but it wasn't like Soul to be anywhere but home at this time of the evening. Their home was quiet so she decided to take a quick shower before starting on dinner. She still felt dirty from waking up at her father's house and the grime from being asleep for so long felt like it wouldn't come off easily. 

After the shower she felt refreshed and happy. She had spent a little longer freshening up than she had meant too. Night had fallen and the moon was high enough to see over the roofs of Death City when she left the bathroom. It laughed evilly like always as it filled the apartment with gentle silver light. As far as she could tell, Soul still hadn't come home. *maybe he's doing something with Black*Star tonight* She thought as she made her way towards her room without bothering to turn on the lights. She didn't really feel hungry and didn't feel up to cooking so she decided she'd go to bed.

She was in her room changing into a fresh set of pajamas when she heard a strange sound. She paused and listened hard for it to come again. Even though she was ready for it, the sound made her jump a little when she heard it again. It sounded like a SOB. But where did it come from? She walked out of her room and followed the sounds to the closed door to Soul's room. So, he was home and he was….. crying?!

************************************************************************

Soul held his head and sobbed lightly. He hated crying. It was way too uncool but if he had too, he could always do it in the privacy of his own room, right? It wasn't the first time he had needed this little luxury but this was by far the most he had ever cried. He felt broken and drained inside after only just managing to resist the parasite's temptation. Although he had won, the demon's words still rang in his ears, "This is a hell from which I am the only escape." Honestly, he was becoming less and less sure as to why he kept resisting. Killing himself didn't seem like an easy option anymore but there could be other ways. *Great….. maybe I should give in. Then Stein would be forced to kill me* Soul grimaced and shook his head *No, knowing that sicko I'd only buy a few months of being his test subject IF I was lucky* Soul may have proven himself to be a little masochistic but he wasn't so much so that he'd willingly add physical torture to his emotional; Especially at the hands of Shibusen's resident psychopath. 

He heard rustling in the apartment. Soul groaned *Blair must be home. I don't feel like dealing with her tonight.* The feline succubus had been very upset too but, ever since her advances on him were worse than ever. She had said something about trying to comfort him but he preferred the kind of comfort that did NOT involve him being raped. A gentle knock on his door brought him back from his thoughts.

"Go away Blair!" He growled without moving. Another knock. Now he was angry. He stood up and wrenched the door open, "I thought I told you—"

He glared through the doorway expecting to see the cat witch all tarted up and ready to jump him for the thousandth time. Instead he was met with a wide pair of emerald eyes looking up at him in concern.


	9. Chapter 9

Soul almost passed out. Maka was standing in his doorway. Slender, inquisitive, and cuter than ever in a sleep shirt and shorts; she stood in the hallway with her blonde hair out of its usual pigtails. No, he had to be hallucinating. Maybe he had gone crazy after all.

"Maka?" He tested, expecting her to vanish before his eyes.

"Hi Soul, I'm home." Maka said in a quiet voice. "Is everything ok? You look really…. um…. pale." 

Being pale was the least of his problems. He looked an absolute mess. His hair was more wild than usual, his eyes were puffy and blood-shot, tear stains ran down his cheeks and his lip was bleeding a little from where a sharp tooth had punctured. Concerned and at a loss for what to do, Maka placed the back of her hand to his head to test for a fever. No fever but he did feel cold and clammy. 

Soul gave in to his feelings almost before he realized what he was doing. As she began to take her hand away from his head, he grabbed it and pulled her slender body against his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips hard. His hands caressed her sides and back taking in the warmth of her body as he kissed her again and again whispering her name in between each kiss. The sound of her voice was the sweetest, most wonderful music that had ever reached his ears and the touch of her body against his seemed to bring life back to him. The relief and happiness swelled in his chest until it was almost painful. His Meister was here, alive and in his arms. If this was a dream, he hoped he'd never wake up. 

Maka's body was stiff with shock. What was wrong with Soul? What had happened while she was unconscious? He looked terrible and then he just kissed her?! She tried to pull away but Soul tightened his hold. "Mmph, Soul?! What has gotten into you?" She asked as he broke away from her mouth and began to place kisses along her neck.

"Maka, when I lost you there were so many things I needed to say…. So many things I hadn't told you. Maka, I-- I love you! I love you now and I always have!"

Maka froze. She couldn't believe her ears. He loved her? Her? The "tiny-titted bookworm"? Wave after wave of emotions she had denied for years filled her body she wrapped her arms around Soul. 

"I love you too, Soul." She almost whispered into his shoulder as tears fell down her cheeks. Soul released her a little without losing contact with her, moved his hands to her waist and placed his forehead against hers.

"Why are you crying?" Soul asked in a low voice as he met her teary gaze.

"I'm sorry, Soul. I'm just so happy…" Maka managed before a sob broke her voice. Soul smiled. He would never understand her but that didn't matter now. He wiped away her tears and lifted her face with a gentle hand under her chin. She met his kiss half way while running her hands up his body to his face and the back of his neck. He ran his tongue eagerly along her lips making her gasp a little. He took the opportunity and deepened the kiss. His tongue danced along her teeth, tongue, and the roof of her mouth. Before she knew it a moan had escaped her. 

The sound of her muffled moan excited Soul. He was intoxicated by her smell, the feel of her body and sounds she made at his whim. A burning need filled him demanding all of his attention and could only be fulfilled by Maka. The more she responded, the more he needed her and he could no longer resist. 

"Please Maka. Come with me." He pleaded as he gently tugged her across the threshold into his room. He still wasn't sure if this was all real. If it was, he knew things were moving quickly but he needed to do this. Just telling her wasn't enough. He had to show her how much he loved her… before it really was too late.

"Please, stay with me tonight. Maka, will you be with me tonight?"


	10. Chapter 10

Maka felt like she was watching from outside her body as she inexplicitly allowed herself to be guided to his bed. She sat beside him on the bed's edge and allowed him to caress and kiss her to his heart's content although her thoughts screamed inside her head. *What are you doing?! You can't do this! Why are you letting him do this?! Stop him already!* She frantically turned her thoughts to their partnership and the friendship she treasured every single day. It had taken years to build such a wonderful bond with Soul and the last thing she wanted to do was jeopardize it all with one night ruled by emotion. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't fantasized about this moment but she couldn't help feeling unsure and afraid now that it was happening. Her heart pounded against her ribs as her mind screamed at her to make Soul stop but she had been struck dumb. 

Eventually she found just enough control of her numb body to push Soul an inch or two away. 

"Soul-" She began but her voice caught in her throat and her mind went blank as her eyes met his. There was pain in those eyes; agonizing pain but love shone unmistakably behind the relieved burden of grief. It was strange to see so many emotions displayed in eyes that had been carefully trained to display only boredom. His face held such a sad beauty which was bathed in and enhanced by the moonlight. The sight made her heart flutter as she was absolutely overcome with the desire to comfort him. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. He had said that he loved her and she knew that she loved him too, so what was the point of refusing him? She allowed her fear and reservations melt away in the warmth of his ruby gaze. Being with Soul was her heart's deepest and most carefully hidden desire and now that he wanted her too, she just couldn't deny him.

His hands worshiped her body as they caressed her from top to bottom with utmost care. They paused only for a second at the hem of her shirt as he whispered, "May I?" into her ear. Maka hesitated for a second then felt her head nod. Soul pulled her shirt up and over her head revealing her naked torso. He casually tossed her shirt to the side as he drank her in with his eyes.

Maka felt heat rise in her cheeks as Soul stared at her mostly bare figure. Her breasts were small but that didn't matter to him at all. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined. Her hair shone like gold in the moonlight. It tumbled to her shoulders like an immaculate waterfall and gave off the sweet smell of strawberries. Her large eyes twinkled like emeralds in the dark as they gazed at him with mild apprehension. Her skin was perfect, milky and incredibly smooth. Her cheeks wore a soft pink flush which gave life to her pale face and added to her captivating beauty. Her body was long and lean giving her a fragile look, like he could break her without much effort. Her legs were long, shapely, and decidedly feminine… 

She interrupted his awe as she incorrectly assumed the reason for his staring.

"Soul, I know they're small but….. Ahhhhhhh…!" 

She had begun to apologize for her lack of endowment when Soul hastily buried his head between her breasts began to lay her down. She was taken completely by surprise. Some due to his sudden actions the rest at how good it felt.

He wasn't really sure what he was doing, moving almost solely on instinct. He laid her back on the bed and positioned himself over her all the while never losing contact with her breasts. They were smooth and soft like marshmallows but were firm at the same time. His left hand teased and massaged one while he wrapped his mouth around the other, nipping and sucking at her nipple until he earned moan after delicious moan. 

Maka couldn't control the sounds that were pouring from her mouth. It was as if they had minds of their own and slipped passed her lips at will. It didn't even sound like her voice. It sounded to her like someone else was making these lusty sounds but it was her mouth that was open. She was embarrassed by them but Soul didn't seem to mind her feminine whines and moans. In fact they seemed to excite him more. Each time one met his ears his actions would become more deliberate and urgent. 

"Uuuhhhhh….. SSsssoooouuuullll!"

Maka felt amazing. Her skin felt warm and there was a tingling in the pit of her stomach. A burning and unfamiliar wetness was building between her legs making her long for the feeling of his hips pressed against hers. She eased the need a bit by wrapping her long legs around his hips started to grind against him. He groaned into her chest and tightened his hold on her as she rubbed against his bulge. Now she understood why Soul responded to her the way he did. His groans were AMAZING. She wanted to make him cry out again and again. 

Maka pushed him off until he was supporting himself over her with his arms and reached up to undo the buttons on his Spartoi uniform shirt. She gazed at his illuminated features in the moonlight as her hands fiddled with cloth and buttons. He was, quite simply, gorgeous. Toned body, ruby eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a miraculous cloud of pure white hair that seemed to glow in the dark room. One by one the buttons popped open revealing Soul's firm body and the long, jagged scar. She gasped a little at the sight of the scar but it seemed to make him look even more desirable (if such a thing was even possible). She ran her hands along his body taking in every detail; First down from his shoulders to his pecs, along his scar to his abs, then teased around his belly button. From there her hands glided to the hem of his pants earning a hiss from Soul. Her hands smoothed back up his chest, grabbed his shirt and pushed it over his sculpted shoulders.

Soul supported himself on his knees and helped her peel off the shirt. Maka sat up and pushed Soul onto his back before beginning to undo his pants. She undid the button and zipper then pulled down his pants and boxers, freeing his erection. 

Soul blushed as he watched her with apprehension in his features. This was the first time a girl had ever seen his dick and it was a bit embarrassing. He hadn't given his size too much thought before now. He knew that he wasn't HUGE but he didn't believe he was small either. He just prayed from the bottom of his heart that it would please her.

Maka seemed fascinated by it. She reached out and touched the shaft lightly at first, running her fingers up and down taking in its silky texture. Then she took it in both hands experimenting with squeezing and pumping making Soul's body buck with pleasure at her touch. Slowly, Maka moved one hand to his balls and rubbed firmly as she kept the other at the base of his shaft. She leaned down and placed her lips at the tip of his length before drawing his cock into her mouth. Soul gasped and swore loudly. He reached out and gripped the bed frame until his knuckles turned white. She was good at this; almost too good. If he didn't know better he'd have sworn she's done this before. *Must be all those romance novels she reads* he thought before a lick and a squeeze from Maka took away all of his capability for rational thought. He felt like he was losing his mind again but this time in a very, VERY good way. His mouth was a fountain of moans and profanities as Maka worked her wonderful magic. Oh god, if he didn't calm down soon he was going to…

Soul grabbed one of Maka's hands and gently lifted her chin with his other hand until she released him. He hissed at the exotic feeling of the cool air on his wet length. She looked at him with concern in her eyes. 

"Did I do something wrong?" It was a genuine question. Soul almost laughed. 

"Not at all" he answered with a re-assuring crooked smile. He sat up and kissed her lips hard while wrapping one arm around her waist and placing his other hand behind her head. He continued to kiss her, licking every part of her mouth as he laid her down on her back and slid off her sleep shorts and soaked panties. He positioned himself on top of her and placed his head at her entrance. She gasped as he applied a little pressure and poked through her folds.

"Do you want to stop?" Soul asked. He wanted to possess her more than anything but he loved her so much that he wouldn't do anything unless he was absolutely sure it was what she desired.

She smiled up at him with love radiating from her features, "No, do you?" Soul smiled and pressed his hips down. 

Maka gasped and arched her back pressing her body against his. She was so wet and tight it was driving him crazy. He was a few inches in now and it was taking all of his self control not to shove in the rest of the way. He had heard that the first time for women can be very painful and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his master.

"Are you ok?"

"Uhh, ya, I'm ok… It's just…. So BIG" she gasped in reply.

Soul's ego swelled at her words. His confidence growing, he carefully applied more pressure and slid in further. Maka gasped and moaned at his actions. It did hurt a bit but the pain was quickly numbing and incredible pleasure was taking its place.

He was all the way in now. He paused for a moment letting her get used to the feeling of being stretched and filled to the brim. After a bit, she rocked her hips against him with delicious rhythm. Soul groaned at her movement then instinctively pulled out half way and pushed back in. Maka's body rocked and she cried out as he hit her spot.

"AAAHHhhhhhhhh. More! Again!" Soul couldn't help but obey her desperate pleas. He was her humble servant living for her every whim and always would be. To give her pleasure was what he lived for. His heart, his body, his very soul were hers to do with as she pleased. He pumped in and out with more and more urgency until they were both close to the edge. Maka's body trembled and her skin seemed to crawl. She screamed Soul's name as her climax seared her insides. Her body bucked with wave after wave of pleasure. Soul couldn't take it anymore. Her vag squeezed and vibrated him as if she was begging him to cum and he had no choice but to obey. He stiffened and convulsed over her writhing body as he reached his own climax. Together they rode the waves of orgasm until their bodies collapsed tangled and sweaty into the bed sheets.

"I… love… you" Soul panted in a voice hoarse from yowling only moments before. He was tired and his body felt weak and shaky as he laid his head on Maka's chest. The sound of her heartbeat was the sweetest of lullabies.

Maka smiled at his exhausted form and kissed his forehead as she cradled his head.

"I love you too, Soul"


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Soul awoke content and happy for the first time in what felt like years. The last two weeks felt like nothing more than a faraway dream. He took a deep breath and reached to wrap Maka in his arms again. His arms met with empty sheets as they crossed the bed making his head snap up in shock.

"Maka?" The bed was empty. 

*No… It wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been a dream! That amazing night had felt so real. It had to have been real!!* His heart pounded in his ears as he jumped out of bed, ran across his room, wrenched open the door and flew into the hallway wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"MAKA!!"

"What?!"

Soul breathed a sigh of relief and steadied himself with a hand against the wall. Omelets sizzled happily in a pan filling the small apartment with their heavenly aroma. Maka stood in the kitchen wearing his discarded shirt from the previous night as she tended their breakfast. He crossed the kitchen and hugged her from behind.

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you just yet. What day is it anyway?"

"Friday." Soul said as he nuzzled Maka's neck and shoulder.

"Friday?! What about class? Maka cried as she looked at the closest clock which read 8:30.

"Fuck it" Soul said simply while shrugging. Maka sighed with irritation at her partner but let it go. Normally she'd insist on rushing out the door to school even though classes had started an hour ago but this was not a normal day. She HAD just recovered after all and had already missed 2 weeks. What was one more day? *Oh, that reminds me!* 

"Soul?"

"hmmmm…?"

"You DID remember to get my assignments and take notes for me, right?"

Soul hesitated. No he hadn't. Of course he hadn't. She had been dead these last two weeks for Shinigami's sake! He hadn't even done any work himself during that time. He tightly closed his eyes against the rising memories. He didn't want to think about that anymore. He still wasn't sure how she was with him right now but, to be honest, he didn't care how and he was scared to question it. He wasn't alone anymore and that was all that mattered. But how could he explain this to her? 'No I didn't because I was going out of my mind with grief'? He'd rather just pretend the last few weeks hadn't happened.

"Soul?"

"No….. sorry" Was all he could come up with. So lame but it'd have to do for now.

Predictably, Maka was disgusted. 

"Soul! How can I catch up properly if I don't have anything from the days I missed?! Ugh, first I wake up at my DAD's of all places, now I'm going to fall behind at school! How can I be a great scythe meister if I can't even keep my grades up? ….. "

Soul let go of Maka and sat down at the table as she continued on with her rant.

"I dunno Maka, maybe you can ask Tsubaki or Ox to bring you up to speed." He interjected as he stifled a yawn. She shot an angry look at Soul before joining him at the table with the omelets. They ate for a few moments in silence when something Maka had said sank in. 

"Wait…. What were you doing at your dad's?"

"I woke up there yesterday. Didn't you know I was there?"


	12. Chapter 12

Maka felt numb as she stared at Soul. He had told her the whole story as they finished breakfast. She had lost her appetite completely a little over half way through his tale. By the time he'd finished, her mouth was so dry she didn't know if she'd ever be able to eat or drink again. 

The whole story was unbelievable and made almost no sense. Spartoi thought she was dead? The thought was horrifying and embarrassing at the same time. The news had been announced to the whole school but only members of Spartoi knew her well enough to be really affected. She doubted if the rest of Shibusen would really notice if she was gone. 

More to the point, if Stein had pronounced her dead on arrival then why was she alive? Well, it would explain why she was at her father's when she woke up instead of the infirmary but still, why had she been brought there? Why would her Papa take care of her for two weeks if she was supposed to have been killed in battle? Had Stein made a mistake? If he had, how had he not found out sooner? Or had he? It wasn't like Stein to make a mistake. If Stein had known she was alive the whole time then why announce otherwise? There didn't seem to be any logical answers to any of the questions she had. The only thing this did clear up why Soul had acted the way he did last night.

Maka sat in silence with her mouth open slightly as these thoughts buzzed in her head. She looked across the table at Soul who had spoken to the table for most of his story and hadn't looked up or broken the silence since he'd finished. 

As the shock wore off, it was replaced with pity for her weapon sitting sadly across the table. She got up from her chair, crossed the room and wrapped Soul in her arms. He kissed her arm and slid her into his lap before wrapping his own around her and resting his head against her chest. He closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat. The steady rhythm against his ear comforted him completely. "I love you" he whispered into Maka's chest. "I love to too" she murmured into his ear before kissing him and resting her chin on his head. For the moment at least, all was at peace in their little apartment. 

A sharp, almost screeching sound smashed into Soul's ears dispelling all feelings of peace and sent shock like electricity through his body nearly knocking him out of his chair with Maka. As quickly as it had come the sound was gone. Soul held Maka protectively against his body as his mind raced to identify the vaguely familiar sound. He jumped as it came again but exhaled sharply as realization set in that it was the phone. Maka jumped out of his lap and ran to answer the phone as it rang for a third time. Soul laid his head on the table and closed his eyes as she picked up the receiver. It was WAY too early for this shit.

"Hello? Eater and Alban speaking…. Yes … yes, thank you…. ok…. We will leave as soon as possible."

Soul looked up from the table with a questioning look at Maka as she hung up the phone.

"That was Professor Stein. Shinigami-Sama wants to see us."

***********************************************************************

It took much longer to get ready than they had initially hoped. Soul and Maka both still needed to get cleaned up and dressed before leaving for Shibusen. Maka offered to put the dishes away while Soul went to take a quick shower first. He left the bathroom a short time later wrapped in only a towel and rounded the corner to find that Blair had arrived home while he was in the shower. The cat witch was in the kitchen with Maka. The latter was almost suffocating from a frantic bear hug being administered by the former. 

It seemed to Soul that the scene played out in slow motion. Blair crushed Maka between her enormous breasts which wobbled dangerously, threatening to pop out of her "shirt". She squealed and sobbed into Maka's hair while the small blonde struggled for freedom, her face red with rage and embarrassment. Her struggle was causing the over-sized shirt she wore to rise up revealing her adorable white panties with a blue bow. As Soul stared Maka's body twisted violently popping most of the buttons open but she continued to fight seemingly oblivious to both Soul's presence and the fact that she was losing clothing.

Soul stared in disbelief. Was this really happening? He had heard rumors of the legendary "cat-fight" and had seen one or two through the magic of the internet but he never DREAMED one would break out in his kitchen. Blood poured from his nose but he remained rooted to the spot, hardly daring to blink. Hell would break loose if Maka caught him watching but being able to play this scene back in his mind was worth the inevitable rift in his skull *Plus, hehehe, she has to escape Blair first*.

As suddenly as it began, the fun ended. Blair looked up from Maka just long enough to notice Soul. *Oh no…* Before he could react, Blair ran across the kitchen towards him, breasts bouncing hypnotically and dragging a mostly naked Maka gasping under her left arm.

"SOUL!!! MAKA'S BAAACCCKKKK!! <3" Blair cried as she pounced towards Soul intent on crushing him and her current breathless captive together in a giant hug. Forgetting all about the towel Soul raised his arms defensively as the two scantily clad women crashed into him knocking him off his feet. They all tumbled to the ground nothing more than a massive ball of tangled legs, arms and abused clothing. In a display of nimbleness and speed that surprised even himself Soul disentangled himself from the mass of bodies, scooped up Maka and disappeared into his room slamming and locking the door behind them. 

Soul leaned against the door and sighed while allowing the bewildered Maka to slide out of his arms. Disappointed whines drifted from the other side of the door as she got her bearings. She turned to thank Soul for the rescue but blushed furiously when she saw him fully. He was completely naked. On a reflex she spun around turning her back to him while trying to ignore the warmth of desire rising in her stomach. His hair was still wet and dripping water onto his shoulders which then ran down his body defining his muscles and making them shine in the morning light. Soul felt a little warmth in his cheeks as he realized it too.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before" He muttered trying to save face as he walked to his closet for a fresh set of cloths. 

"You might want to cover up too." Soul said to the closet as nonchalantly as he could while wiping the still dripping blood from his nose. 

Maka looked down, then her flushed face darkened until it was almost purple. She didn't remember when it happened but all the buttons had popped open and one arm had been freed from its sleeve. The shirt now hung limply and mostly forgotten from one arm. She hadn't worn a bra to bed so her body was on full display. Even her panties somehow had been pulled down in the scuffle and were now around her ankles. She felt absolutely mortified. She had just essentially wrestled with Blair and had lost her cloths in the process and she was sure Soul had seen the whole thing. She glared daggers at Soul's back as he began to chuckle. 

"How much did you see?"

"Enough… Maybe we should make wrestling matches with Blair a regular thing…" He knew it was the wrong thing to say almost before he had finished.

"Maka-CHOP!"


	13. Chapter 13

These last twelve hours had been the best of Soul's life. Maka had been returned to him alive and well, they had slept together (which he hoped would mark the official beginning of a new, more official relationship) and as a special bonus he had gotten to see her and Blair wrestle. Sure there were consequences to the last one but they were worth it. The welt on his head still throbbed painfully but it hadn't been enough to wipe the smile from his face despite Maka's best efforts.

It was a hot day and Maka would have preferred to ride Soul's motorcycle, had he not left it at Shibusen the day before so they were walking. Maka began to lead the way as always when Soul grabbed her arm and stopped her with a gentle tug. She looked back at him questioningly but he just gave his signature sideways grin and slid his hand down her arm and entangled his fingers with hers. She blushed a little as she looked at their hands. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready to announce their relationship to the world just yet but her mind was made up for her as Soul walked out into the hot day as if completely oblivious to her discomfort. Maka jogged to keep up so she wouldn't be dragged by her pale-haired companion then settled into a walk beside him. 

Occasionally she would glance up at him out of the corner of her eye. Something about him seemed different today. His overall appearance hadn't changed so she couldn't quite place it at first. He was incredibly handsome as always in his Spartoi uniform and he walked with his usual slow "cool" slouch but something about his general attitude seemed so unusual. After another few glances she realized the change lay in his face. He looked content instead of bored and instead of giving off a cold aloof aura he seemed to glow with satisfaction. His eyes met hers during one of her longer studying glances. She quickly directed her eyes forward in a poor attempt at pretending she hadn't been looking at him. He leaned over to her and kissed the side of her head.

"Don't be so nervous. It's not cool" He said with a sideways smirk.

"I am not nervous!" Maka lied as her cheeks darkened. Soul said nothing but chuckled quietly to himself. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed. 

Oblivious to anything but each other, the two young lovers walked hand in hand towards Shibusen. They didn't even notice the dark figure watching their every move with intense interest. 

*******************************************************************

Despite his joy, Soul couldn't help but feel more and more apprehensive about this meeting as he and Maka arrived at Shibusen. The more he thought about it the more distrustful he felt of the situation as a whole. Stein's timing earlier this morning had been almost too perfect and he obviously had not been surprised to hear Maka answer the phone. It was just too convenient that just hours after Maka's miraculous re-appearance Stein would call and inform her that Shinigami-sama wished to see them both. It may have just been left over paranoia but he didn't have a good feeling about it. Maka's mood wasn't much better than his. She also was dreading the pending meeting. There was no doubt that Spirit would be there and the last thing she wanted to do was see her Papa. She and never been bothered by Soul's overprotective tendencies but today she was especially grateful for her loyal weapon's constant close presence. Feeling him nearby gave her the strength and courage to deal with anything, even her overprotective hypocrite father. 

The halls of Shibusen were empty and quiet except for the soft echo of Sid's voice. Classes were in session and had just started judging by Sid droning on and on about the "Kind of man he was" or used to be anyway. Except for the occasional late junior student rushing to class, they met with no one until they arrived at last at the Death Room. 

"MAAAKKKAAAA!!!"

No sooner had they opened the door than Spirit dove through it, simultaneously wrapping Maka in her second bear hug of the morning and knocking her to the floor. In her surprise Maka tightened her grip on Soul's hand nearly dragging him down as well. Soul lost his cool completely in the half second he watched the red-headed 'adult' smother his poor daughter. He didn't care if this man was "Death Scythe" or even that he was the father of the love of his life. This disgusting man had to have known Maka was alive and hadn't bothered to share so Soul felt no reason to hold back. He grabbed Spirit by the back of his neck with his free hand and yanked him to his feet. The sudden motion forced Spirit to release his shocked daughter allowing Soul to pull her off the floor and press her protectively against his body. Before Spirit had a chance to register what was happening Soul had forced him back towards the Death Room and kicked him over the threshold. Soul stomped passed the crumpled and dazed Spirit while purposefully placing himself between Maka and the crazed death scythe. 

"No one. Touches. My. Meister." Soul hissed at the elder scythe as they passed.

"OoowWwww… Soul! You fucking bastard! Let go of my Maka! I'LL KILL YOU!" Spirit shrieked from the floor as he struggled to regain his footing. Soul casually flipped the bird over his shoulder with his left hand as he continued towards a waiting Shinigami-Sama and Stein with Maka tucked under his right arm. Spirit howled with rage as he regained his footing and charged at Soul with an arm transformed into a black blade. He made it about half way to Soul before earning a harsh Shinigami Chop to the head landing him back on the floor in a heap.

"HIHIHI WAZUPWAZUP GUYS! We expected you over an hour ago. We were starting to get a bit worried. Did you guys run into some trouble?" Shinigami-sama asked in his usual over-enthusiastic voice as if nothing had just happened.

"No, sorry Shinigami-sama. We were delayed." Maka replied doing her best to deny the pink rising in her cheeks for what felt like the hundredth time.

"No problem at all, can't be helped! Now, to business. Stein if you will do the honors?


	14. Chapter 14

Somewhere not far away an evil presence hangs in sheltered darkness. It wasn't a being as much as an existence in a large room almost completely devoid of light. In the center of the cavernous void weak light was thrown pitifully into the endless black by a single ball. The flickering light peeled the darkness from the front of a single woman. She wore black cloths from head to foot which made her body seem to melt into and merge with the inky black. 

Her arms were outstretched towards the ball throwing light over a snake tattoo on each arm. She could feel the presence all around her in the dark. It was still most of the time but very recently it had begun to grow restless. It would shift occasionally like a caged animal sending shivers down her spine. It was terrifying but it had power; power she needed. Others might be afraid of the presence but she wasn't. In fact she had sought it out. She had managed to harness bits and pieces of it here and there with her black and violet clown experiments in other places where the thing gathered in smaller amounts. The presence was strongest here in this "place" but it still wasn't strong enough. She needed more madness. 

Ultimately, she needed the Kishin itself to truly achieve her ends not just the traces of madness that crept from it and pooled throughout the world. Her experiments with the Black Blood were nearing an end so she needed to find the Kishin quickly. It was too bad her attempt to "recruit" Maka had failed. It would have been so much easier with a, um, 'living radar' to guide her.

The light from her crystal ball dimmed a little as a dark face swam into view. Ah, a spy was checking in…

"What do you have to report?"

"The girl is alive"

"……. Are you certain?"

"Yes, Medusa-Sama"

Medusa frowned dangerously at the figure in the ball. This was bad news indeed. Had her experiment really been a complete failure after all?

"Hmmm, I should have foreseen this possibility. Almost nothing gets passed Stein after all. But for Shinigami to…" 

Medusa trailed off in thought. She had to hand it to the elder Death God. He had fooled her for quite a while. She had been certain that the poison was not detected and that they had assumed the worst. She had been disappointed that her plan hadn't worked perfectly but was delighted that they had apparently burned their dear Maka alive.

"Humph, he sure worked hard to deceive us." Shinigami had gone so far as to deceive all of Death City in an effort to protect Maka. *Brilliant and cruel* she thought with an evil chuckle. An idea for a new experiment was forming in her mind giving new excitement. If only Stein had joined her. He was the only person she knew who could truly appreciate her experiments.

"What should we do?"

"Plan B."

"But won't she be difficult to control? Plus they'll come for her…"

"Yes, that will make it so we will have to break her and find the Kishin quickly. We can always kill her when we are done with her. But maybe we can use this to our advantage and cause a little psychological damage as well as physical to Shibusen. If this works out Shinigami won't just lose a living 'soul radar'."


	15. Chapter 15

Maka was tired. It was late and the day had turned out to be far more trying than she had hoped. The meeting with Shinigami-Sama had not gone well at all and it had been especially hard on Soul. He hadn't spoken much after storming out of the Death Room or for the rest of the day. When they had arrived home he had marched straight to his room closing the door behind him. She didn't blame him for being angry. Honestly, she would have done the same thing if in his place. 

She sighed to herself as she gazed thoughtfully into the bathroom mirror and ran a brush through her hair. One brush, two, three…The repetitive action was hypnotizing. Eventually she stopped seeing herself in the mirror and the day's events rose to take her place; the past conversations echoing in her mind in sync with her visions.

************************************************************************

"I still don't see why you couldn't TELL me!!" Soul shouted at Stein. 

Soul had been yelling at and arguing with the professor since he had finished twenty minutes ago. Now that he had been told the truth, he felt angry and humiliated to say the very least. He stood with his fists clenched by his sides and his body quaking with rage as he glared at the apathetic professor and the steady Death God. As far as he could see he was nothing more than a pawn to these men. He had suffered for two weeks only because it had been inconvenient to tell him the truth.

Maka on the other hand had been struck dumb for the third time in the last twenty-four hours. Completely stunned, she stood as if captivated by her shoes while Soul and Stein argued. She understood what Shinigami-sama was trying to do but this seemed like going too far. She could only imagine how Soul was feeling even though she could get a decent idea from listening to him holler. 

"You were not told because Shinigami-sama deemed it best for Maka that you not be told and that is all." Stein replied with no emotion in his voice.

"I'm sorry Soul. Normally you would have been informed but it was absolutely necessary that everyone act 'natural' if you will. Any slip up would have informed Medusa that we knew her plan." Shinigami-sama cut in trying to explain his actions yet again to the young Death Scythe but he was simply too angry to listen. 

Without another word Soul turned on his heel, grabbed a still bewildered Maka, and stormed out of the Death Room kicking aside Spirit's still unconscious body as he left. 

"Was that really necessary?!" Maka said as she struggled to keep up with Soul but he acted as if he hadn't heard her and honestly he may not have. She didn't even hear the Death Room door slamming behind them.

The halls were crowded now and were very loud from the constant chatter of excited students. Sid's lecture had finished while they were in the meeting and it appeared to be lunch time. Soul had intended on going straight home but Maka wanted to visit Tsubaki and borrow her notes before leaving. Soul protested loudly saying she could catch up with her on Monday but she insisted on going. After a lot of yelling and a dangerous threat to cleave his overprotective skull in twain with the first dictionary she could lay her hands on, Maka had won… again. She had half mentioned/half yelled that, since he was so opposed to the idea, he didn't have to come but after the last few weeks he had no intention of letting her stray even outside of his reach let alone sight. 

They found most of the members of Spartoi sitting outside at the usual lunch table. As Maka had suspected earlier, only they were really shocked to see her alive. Only the more attentive members of Soul's fan club showed any signs of surprise outside of their group. The rest of the school wouldn't have been any the wiser if Black*Star had not announced it in his self-proclaimed god-like voice to the entire world. Thankfully, easing a little of Maka's embarrassment, they ignored it like any of Black*Star's other rants. Maybe Black*Star's loudmouth was a blessing after all. No one listened when he actually had something of merit to announce.

Kid hadn't been surprised to see her in the least. Obviously being Shinigami's son meant being privilege to information Shibusen deemed sensitive. His weapons, however, squealed with delight and almost smothered her with their gleeful chatter and gossip she had missed during her absence. 

Tsubaki hadn't said much at all but hugged Maka tightly with tears in her eyes. She promised to help her catch up on all the work she had missed with some tea the following evening.

************************************************************************

Maka sighed at the last thought as she finished brushing her hair. A nasty sting of guilt shot through her gut at the thought of worrying her friend like that. Sure it hadn't been her fault but she still felt responsible for hurting the tender-hearted weapon.

After another guilty glace in the mirror, she casually left the bathroom and walked to Soul's closed bedroom door. 

*****

Soul lay on his bed fuming. Somehow time had done nothing to cool his temper. He felt betrayed by the Death God to say the least. To take away his Meister like that… and then to keep the truth from him! He knew what they were trying to do but there had to have been another way. Rage filled him again as he went over it again and again. And then said Meister had made it worse by insisting on seeing Tsubaki. 

The bad feeling that had been nagging him all day hadn't gone away so he had just wanted to retreat to the safety of their apartment as soon as possible. He didn't want to tell her about his vague but persistent worry until he could find the reason for it. Voicing bad feelings with nothing to back them up would make him appear paranoid and there was nothing cool about being paranoid. So he had made up excuse after excuse to go strait home instead of seeing their friends; everything from being tired to not being sure if she should be so active so soon after recovering. She, of course, had seen through all of his bad lies which pissed him off even more. 

He loved and hated that she knew him so well. However, no matter how well she may know him, she still can't read his mind. She knew he was hiding the real reason he was resisting but she couldn't get it out of him which had frustrated her until she informed him that she was going even if she had to knock him out first. That had pissed him off even more but there wasn't anything he could do about it. She had made up her mind and he'd be damned if he let her wander out of his sight at any point for the next year.

After seeing their friends there was still some tension so they had ridden the motorcycle home in silence. Upon arriving safely back home, he had disappeared into his room without as much as a word to her. The thought caused a sting of guilt in his gut. Perhaps he had been too hard on her. It was only natural for her to want to see her friends, he knew, and normally it would have been perfectly fine if her weapon hadn't been feeling so overprotective and horribly paranoid. Somehow, thinking about his adorable meister was slowly starting to ebb his anger and replace it with guilt.

Maka knocked lightly as she opened the door and stepped inside making Soul jump. Sensing that she had surprised him, Maka hesitated. 

"I can sleep in my own room if you'd prefer…" She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Meeting her emerald gaze, tinged slightly with disappointment, with his own made his anger dissipate almost immediately.

"Why would I want that?" He responded with a loving smile as he moved over for her. Maka smiled back and climbed into bed. She lay on her side and allowed Soul to press his body against her back and wrap his arms around her to take in her smooth skin and the gentle curves of her body. He smiled to himself satisfied at how perfectly their bodies fit together. Maka yawned sleepily as she relaxed into him. She felt so safe in Soul's arms. 

"Good night Soul. I love you"

"I love you too Maka. Good night"

The warmth of her body washed over him and the smell that is so uniquely Maka filled his nostrils. The rise and fall of her chest slowed with her breathing signaling the onset of sleep. *She looks so cute when she sleeps* Soul thought as he watched her relaxed face. He wasn't ready to sleep just yet; he was too happy. He wanted to stay here in this wonderful moment forever but the soft rhythms of her sleeping body were lulling him to sleep. When he could no longer resist, Soul rest his head against Maka's shoulder and drifted blissfully into the nothingness of sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Soul's senses were shut off as he floated in darkness without thought. Eventually and slowly, his senses returned one by one. He took a deep breath in and caught the strong, unmistakable sent of blood. The thick and coppery smell mixed with decay invaded his nostrils making him feel nauseous. What seemed like voices chattered incoherently at the very edge of his hearing in the dark. It reminded him of the times he had to perform with his piano. The maddening, almost silent but ever present sound of people watching, waiting, and babbling seemed to cut at his eardrums like fine blades. Slowly the dark was clearing, leaving him with vision that was slightly blurred. As far as he could tell he was in a box-like room with no doors or windows and seemed to be lit by an ambient light with no source. The walls, floor and ceiling were painted a dull black just visible under coats of smeared and splattered blood. 

He shivered as the sensation of being cold and wet came to his attention next. He didn't want to look at himself, he knew what was wrong but he was more observer than participant in this solo performance and couldn't stop himself from looking down to confirm what he already knew. He was soaked through with drying blood. Taste came last. He spit again and again trying to rid his mouth of a thick metallic and salty taste. His heart started to race as his senses came together and delivered the horror with far too much clarity to his mind.

"Soul, what have you done?" a mournful female voice reverberated in the room. 

The strange glow seemed to brighten and focus on a red and bloody mass of flesh resting in front of him in a blackish pool. The mass only vaguely resembled a woman's body; headless almost naked and skinless with shattered bones sticking out from torn meat at odd angles. Pieces of tattered cloth clung in places to the congealed blood on the body. The girl had worn a Shibusen Spartoi uniform; part of the crest was just visible on a ragged piece of material. Soul shivered with horror, his eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. He didn't need to see any more. He knew who the body belonged too. It was the same body he had been holding safe in his bed what felt like mere moments before. Her head lay in its own pool of blood a few feet from her body and faced him. Her wide dead eyes fixed him with an accusing stare. He wanted to run, move, anything! But he was paralyzed, completely unable to move anything with his own desire. The horror would not let him go until it was finished and he was helpless against it. He couldn't even close his eyes against the evil sight. The feeling of something soft in his hand slowly gained his attention. He lifted and opened his hand observing a torn piece of Spartoi uniform in his blood soaked hand. 

"Soul, what have you done?" The voice spoke again. Her head still stared at him with glazed unblinking eyes and tried to speak, mouthing the words as they seemed to seep from the walls. The other voices at the edge of his hearing became louder and clearer as if to respond to the hanging question. 

"Hedidit. whathashedone? Hekilledher. Ithoughthelovedher. whatdidhedo? Howcouldhe? helovedher? Heisamonster. whathashedone?"

Soul trembled from head to toe. Had he really done this? No, it couldn't be true! He would never hurt his meister! A scream pierced the air in his blood-soaked box drowning out the voices and making Soul jump and double over against the sudden assault on his ears. The screaming bounced off the walls echoing and seeming to feed on itself as it increased in power and volume. Soul clawed at his ears to block out the screeching and tried to cry out in agony until he realized his mouth was already open. The unearthly scream belonged to him. 

************************************************************************

Maka slept peacefully in Soul's arms. The love she felt for her weapon that had been denied for so long now poured freely from her heart. She could feel Soul absorbing it into his own, then returning it to her amplified ten fold with his own love for her. The warmth of their new bond felt like a fuzzy blanket that wrapped around, soothed, and reassured her. He would always be there for her, she knew, no matter what happened. She felt so safe and content she hadn't remembered falling asleep but she will always remember waking up. The peaceful silence of night was torn apart by a blood curling scream. Soul let go of her as suddenly as if she had turned to fire and thrashed around under the sheets as he screamed; body cold and dripping with sweat. 

"Soul!! Wake up! Soul, what's wrong!?" Maka cried grabbing Soul's shoulder and trying to shake him awake. He struggled against her at first screaming again and again. Finally his eyes snapped open as he sat bolt upright ripping out of Maka's hands. He stared straight ahead as if taking in his surroundings while he panted heavily. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark taking in the familiar and comforting surroundings of his room. Maka sat up and touched his shoulder with an outstretched hand making him jump.

"Soul, are you ok?" Soul looked at her like he had never seen her before. 

"Soul?" Maka asked again. She felt afraid. His screams still rang in her ears making her shake with fear but it began to subside as the sound of her voice seemed like it was starting to get through to her weapon. The fear in his eyes was slowly replaced with recognition as his body relaxed and trembled as the adrenaline drained leaving him cold. 

"Maka?" He slowly reached out to Maka and gingerly touched her face as if testing to see if she was real. Satisfied, he grabbed her arm and pulled her against his body. He was still shaking and his heart was pounding against his ribs.

"My god Soul! Are you ok?"

"Ya…. Ya… Just a …. Bad dream… I'm ok." He muttered after hearing the worry in her voice. It felt wrong to touch her perfect body after what he had seen but he was desperate to feel the warmth of her body and the reassuring beating of her heart against his body. He pressed her small frame against his chest and lay down. Maka tried to push herself off of him so she could look into his face again but he held her fast. Eventually she gave up the futile struggle and rested her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around his core.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked still feeling concerned by her weapon's frightening behavior.

"Ya, I'm ok. Go back to sleep." He said, running his fingers through her silky hair in an attempt to reassure her and to keep her from looking up. Soul didn't want her to look at him. He had managed to keep his voice steady but he could not keep back the tears. They slide silently down the sides of his face as he determinedly stared at the ceiling. He hadn't had a nightmare that bad since he first recovered from Crona's slash. There would be no more sleep for him this night. Slowly the sky outside turned from black to purple as the sun crept towards the horizon to start another day.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank God it was Saturday. 

Soul didn't think he could have made it through a day of classes and training after that night. Thankfully Maka had drifted back to sleep after an hour or so but he had remained wake and staring at the ceiling deep in thought for the remainder of the night. Maka had been very worried about him and would be again when she woke up, he knew, but he was determined never to tell her about what was bothering him. If she knew the nightmares he had, the horrors he had seen and was responsible for, she would leave him. That, after all, would be the only logical move after finding out that her lover, long time friend, and weapon was capable of such evil thoughts. Just thinking of Maka gazing at him with wide fearful eyes as she left him forever tore his heart apart. He loved her too damn much to allow that to happen! Little Imp be damned, if he ever failed he would FIND a way to end his life. 

The morning light was gaining intensity as it poured through his window despite the shades' best efforts. Maka took a deep breath as consciousness returned courteously of the late morning sun beams. She stretched lazily then looked up into Soul's face.

"Good morning!" She began with a warm smile but her face fell when she saw the purple bags under his blood-shot eyes. 

"Oh Soul. Did you sleep at all?" He shook his head and yawned. 

"Was you're dream that bad? What was it about?"

"Don't remember" Soul lied through a huge yawn. Maka studied him with calculating eyes. He could almost see the gears turning in her mind as she tried to decide if she believed him or not. Honestly, Soul didn't care either way. He silently prayed that she would decide that it was just a dream so it didn't really matter. After what seemed like an eternity, it appeared that this was precisely what Maka had decided. She shrugged and turned her gaze from his face as she relaxed against his body once again. 

"Never mind, it's Saturday after all. We'll take a nap or something on the couch later." 

Soul let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and squeezed his lover as he nuzzled her hair. She always knew just what he needed. Together they lay happily holding each other until Soul's stomach growled loudly making Maka chuckle. 

"Is that a request for breakfast?"

"What if I say yes?" Soul asked playfully. 

"I'd say it's your turn lazy!" Maka responded sticking her tongue out at him.

"Then dry cereal it is." Soul said with a crooked smile at his partner as he climbed out of bed. She frowned after him as he walked to the door.

"Hey! I made you omelets yesterday! I want waffles!" She protested with a pout.

"Then when it's your turn you can make waffles." Soul said with a smirk. He ducked to avoid a pillow thrown at his head as he walked through the door and then strut into the kitchen.

************************************************************************

Soul sighed with complete contentment as he relaxed on the couch with his partner. They had woken up late and had breakfast late too so it was noon by the time they settled in the living room. Maka sat reading a book next to Soul on the couch while he watched some TV. They had been that way for about an hour when Maka slid sideways onto Soul's shoulder, sound asleep. *I guess she didn't sleep very well either.* Soul thought as he looked down at his sleeping meister. The mid-day sun shone through the living room windows gently warming and making air feel thick and lazy while giving the room a deep golden tint. It felt so peaceful that it wasn't long before Soul felt sleepy too. He turned off the TV and lowered himself onto the couch taking care not to wake Maka as he made to shift positions. Just as he was starting to get comfortable on his back, Maka latched onto him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his midsection and slid her slender frame to rest face-down on his torso and between his legs. Soul squirmed a little at the sudden contact on his crotch but was able to situate himself so the intimate touch didn't make him quite so desperate to jump her. 

She murmured something just audible in her sleep as she snuggled her face into Soul's shirt. 

"Mmmmmm, Soul?" Maka asked from somewhere near his chest. Soul chuckled to himself. She was talking in her sleep. This could be fun.

"Yeeesss, Maka?" Soul responded mischief dripping from his voice.

"… Maka-chop…"

Soul instinctively stiffened his body bracing for impact as she lazily slurred those last two dangerous words through the thickness of her sleep. Her arm lifted into the air and flopped pathetically and harmlessly into his snowy cloud of hair. He just barley managed to keep his laughter from waking her. How on earth could she be so damn adorable? More importantly, how did he get so damn lucky? There were a lot of men who'd kill to be in his place right now. He knew that for a fact. Hell, he had ambushed enough of them in Shibusen hallways and burned their potential love letters to know his precious master virtually had her pick of any weapon she desired. He couldn't stand it. If he ever saw her wielding another weapon, he would lose it completely. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if he murdered the unsuspecting weapon; no questions asked. 

Thank god she didn't know. His face fell with the final thought. He brought up his hand and gently stroked the side of her relaxed face with his long fingers. If she had known how popular she was, she would have left him for a better weapon long ago. Of this he was absolutely certain. Why would someone as strong, brilliant, and beautiful as Maka partner with a lazy weapon sporting albino hair and murderous demon eyes paired with shark teeth unless she absolutely had to? 

The fact that they had been together for so long was unbelievable to Soul. Her asking him to be her weapon in the first place all those years ago was nothing short of a miracle. He had wanted to be her weapon from the first moment he saw her, of course, but she was too perfect. Heart's desire or not, he was too realistic to believe that she would want to be his meister. He was sure he'd just frighten her away; if not with his looks then with this music. But she hadn't been afraid and that had fascinated him. When she had asked him to be her weapon there was no way he could refuse her. He had quietly loved her ever since.

Hearing her say she loved him two nights ago had made him happier than he ever thought possible. He loved to hear her say it again and again. It was like food for his soul that he hadn't realized had been starving until 48 hrs ago. But would she still love him if she knew all he was hiding? A voice in his head reassured him that she would not. A sensible girl like Maka would not stay and that is why he could never tell her. He squeezed Maka's sleeping form against his chest and kissed her hairline. This blonde beauty belonged to him. He would take his secrets to the grave if it meant keeping her.

Maka breathed in deeply and looked up into Soul's face blinking against the early afternoon sun. The rays caught her emerald eyes making them sparkle as she smiled sleepily up at him. Suddenly an idea came to Soul. Should he ask her? Sure, what the hell? She had already slept with him after all. Why would she say no to a formal date? With the way their lives where he bet she would enjoy a little normality for once. 

"Hey, Maka?"

"hhmmmm?"

"You wanna go have dinner tonight and maybe see a movie?"

"I'm meeting Tsubaki tonight but we can go after that if you don't mind eating a little late."

"That's fine. But first, a nap." Soul said happily as he stretched. 

"But I'm not tired anymore." Maka said with a mischievous grin.

"Then what did you have in mind? Oh…" Maka had straddled him and was starting to undo his pants. If that's how she felt then he wasn't tired either.


	18. Chapter 18

Soft steam wafted from a cup of hot tea. Maka stared at it as if determined to melt into it as a final and desperate attempt to avoid the piercing gaze of her long time friend. Maka had fought many fights and been in many dangerous situations but she had never felt more pinned-down than she did right now. 

"Maka, I asked you a question." Tsubaki's agitated but still somehow motherly voice filled Maka's ears. How had this topic come up again? Last time she checked she was here for a study session, not probes into her very new and very sudden love life. Oh ya, it's because she told Tsubaki they didn't have long to study because she had a date; a date with the clingy, overprotective, incomplete albino shark who was currently sitting outside Black*Star and Tsubaki's apartment because he wouldn't let her walk there alone. Maka sighed. It was annoying to be babysat like this but he was just so stubborn! Sometimes it was just easier to go with his whims.

"Ahem…?" Tsubaki's increasingly agitated voice brought Maka back form her thoughts again. Maka's face grew pink as she started recalled her friend's question. Tsubaki's unblinking stare was unnervingly frigid. It made Maka shiver a little in the simple light blue sundress she wore which matched the baby blue bow in her hair perfectly. She had decided to put her hair up in a low and elegant pony tail for her date instead of the usual pigtails. She wasn't sure why she cared about looking nice for Soul. Sure it was their first "official" date but they had been together for so long… Maka caught herself as her thoughts threatened to wander again and surrendered to saying something to pacify Tsubaki.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business." Maka said to her tea cup.

"It has been my business ever since you told me you loved him. You're not going to cut me out of the loop now that you guys have obviously hooked up at long last." Tsubaki responded, a hint of indignation in her voice. Maka looked up from her tea to stare at her friend. 

"How do you know that? All I told you is that we have a date tonight."

"It's written all over your face." Maka's eyes widened a little which only served to further confirm the Ninja's suspicions. Nothing gets past the "not-so-innocent" Shadow Weapon. 

"Sounds like you've been spending too much time with Liz." Maka said with a frown trying to shift the topic away form her.

"Stop dodging the question. How was it?" Maka hesitated again. If she didn't answer soon she didn't doubt that Tsubaki would resort to holding her hostage until she got what she wanted. Soul would not be happy to find that he worked so hard just to hand her over to her future captor who had been on the weapon's very short "safe" list.

"W-What am I supposed to say? It's not like I have something to compare it to. H-How did I even get roped into this?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Well, yes."

"Did he make you come first?"

"My God, Tsubaki! I don't ask about you and Black*Star!" Maka cried her face beet red.

Tsubaki and Black*Star had been dating for a few months now; which hadn't been too surprising to anyone. It was a commonly held belief that there was no one else for Black*Star. No one sane would voluntarily spend more than a few hours at a time with the self-absorbed ninja. Tsubaki defied all not just by constantly being in his company but also by fighting along side him without murdering him and living with him. Maka didn't know how she did it but ever since the ninja pair had started dating, there was an extra spring in Tsubaki's step and an overall aura of completeness. A completeness that Maka had secretly envied until now.

"Do you sleep in the same bed now?" Tsubaki continued undeterred by her friend's embarrassed outburst. Admitting to at least that much seemed safe. 

"Well, we have the last two nights." Maka said as she took a shaky sip of tea. She was trembling so much from being cornered by her friend she almost spilled the scalding liquid. And so many people saw this woman as shy and tactful! They clearly had no idea about this side of the quiet and tender Tsubaki. 

"Did he say he loves you?" A small smile curved Maka's lips but she continued to avoid meeting Tsubaki's eyes with determination, this time by staring at the table. She studied the pattern of the polished wood as the thought repeated in her head; Soul really loved her! That realization still filled her with disbelief and made her heart race. At seeing Maka's reaction, Tsubaki's face changed from hard and determined to the more familiar warm and loving face she so often wore.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm glad he finally said it. It was painfully obvious for a long time. Black*Star and I were starting to get impatient." Maka's head snapped up and she finally met the weapon's gaze.

"You knew? WHY didn't you tell me?" It was Tsubaki's turn to blush. She raised her hands into a disarming position and smiled sheepishly at her friend. 

"I'm sorry Maka. Black*Star made me promise not to tell you. But hey! He finally confessed so it doesn't really matter now." Maka was dumbfounded. She didn't know what was more astounding; that Tsubaki hadn't told her about Soul's feelings or that Black*Star had actually kept a secret. The weirdness of it all made Maka's head spin.

"Anyway, I'm happy for you two. I'm sure you will be as happy as me and Black*Star." Tsubaki said reining the conversation back under her control. Maka sighed, utterly defeated. Since she was here with one of the two people she trusted most and they were on the topic anyway she might as well talk about what was on her mind.

"He acted kind of weird last night. I've never seen him so frightened before." 

"A dream?" Maka nodded. Tsubaki tilted her head and responded after a short but thoughtful pause.

"It's probably not that big of a deal. He's had nightmares before, right?"

"Ya, that is true…" Maka trailed off while shifting her gaze back to her tea. The observant weapon was correct, again. Maybe she shouldn't worry so much.

"I just wish he trusted me enough to tell me what's bothering him… But right now I'd settle for him just trusting I can safely go to the store on my own." Maka said agitation rising in her voice as she finished. 

"He had a very hard few weeks. You can't expect the effects to disappear immediately." Tsubaki smiled at her friend then stood up and took their tea cups. 

"You run along now. I'm sure Soul is tired of waiting since Black*Star is out late training again."

"But what about studying?" Maka asked, surprised at the suddenness of this new turn of events.

"You have more important things to do right now and you can study anytime. I'll have a copy of my notes ready for you by tomorrow." 

Before Maka really knew what was happening she found herself outside of Tsubaki's door bathed in the golden rays of evening. "Love you Maka! Have fun you two." Came Tsubaki's voice from somewhere behind her followed by the sound of a door closing. Soul was sitting on the ground to her right with his back against the wall. He stretched and yawned having been woken by the sound of Tsubaki's voice.

"Ready to go?"

"Apparently…" Maka said as she looked over her shoulder at the closed door. Soul raised an eyebrow at the comment but Maka just shrugged in reply. Soul stood lazily and offered her his arm. She took it with a smile earning a lazy smile in return.


	19. Chapter 19

The sky was dyed in the purples of twilight but for a few long clouds that burned orange with the last of the dying rays of day. The stars were beginning to dot the velvet sky and twinkled as they appeared one by one. The evening air was cool and flowed through the streets to mingle with the waves of heat the cobblestones had gathered in the day and now released back into the falling night. The lanterns of Death City glowed brighter as the stubborn embers in the sky began to dim. The city had come to life as the citizens left their homes to mingle and enjoy the cool evening.

Soul and Maka walked arm-in-arm through the suddenly bustling streets all but oblivious to the spectacular desert beauty or to the curious looks of passersby. They took their time winding through the streets and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. By the time they reached the restaurant, night had fallen completely. 

The Italian restaurant was aglow with a warm and welcoming light tinged with yellow and orange. A large crowd hovered around the entrance waiting for tables and was the source of happy, incoherent conversations adding to the friendly atmosphere. Soul began to lead Maka through the crowd towards the front door, one hand pushing people aside, the other held firmly onto Maka's wrist. Just as Maka was beginning to enter the crowd herself, she heard it. A soft sob in a familiar voice reached her ears making her head snap up and turn towards the source. It seemed like it had come from the alley next to the restaurant. Light from the building only penetrated a little into the narrow and bleak stretch illuminating nothing but the base of a dumpster on the right side and a little of the adjacent brick wall. 

The sob came again. Now she was sure she recognized the voice. Maka paused and concentrated hard, reaching out with her soul perception to confirm her suspicion. The confirmation made her heart skip a beat and caused her to react before she could think her actions through clearly. 

"CRONA!!" She screamed ripping her arm from Souls hand and sprinting towards the pitch black alley. 

"CRONA!!" Maka cried again, her voice echoing off the stone walls as she entered the dark. Ahead was a lanky figure kneeling in the center of the alley. The slender form was just visible as it was darker than the night surrounding it. Maka slid to a stop by the sobbing figure and had reached out to touch its shoulder when she heard laughter.

************************************************************************  
.   
Soul was facing away when he felt Maka's wrist wrench from his hand but he could see it happen clearly in his mind's eye. He could hear her shout even though he couldn't make out what she said. Fearing the worst, he turned around and pushed his way back out of the crowd. He freed himself from the crowd just in time to see Maka's back as she disappeared into the nearby alley. 

"MAKA!" Soul shouted. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the place she had disappeared, his heart pounding in his ears as he called for her again and again. He could just barley hear her voice calling for Crona, then he heard her scream. 

Soul's mind went blank with the sound of her screams. He dashed into the alley, his vision dissolving in the dark as he passed through the divide but he kept going using his ears to guide him. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and he saw an image of Maka struggling against a man separate from the darkness. Maka's eyes widened when she saw her partner. The sight of him made her struggle all the harder and she tried to call his name despite the hand over her mouth. She reached out for him but her captor took the opportunity and struck her hard on the back of her exposed head. 

"MAKA!" Soul cried in horror as he watched her slender body go limp from the wicked blow. 

"Let her go!" Soul growled at Maka's captor. He transformed an arm into a menacing blade and charged. The large man landed a well-timed kick on Soul's side sending him crashing into one of the brick walls.

"A meister and her weapon. Together they possess terrible power but apart, they are helpless." A familiar voice chuckled evilly over Soul as he struggled to his feet. Soul looked in the direction of the voice, blinking against hot blood trickling into his eye. Medusa sat in the air on a broomstick leering at Soul with a wicked smile. As he glared at the all too familiar evil face, Soul felt searing hate rise and contort his insides while filling his eyes with fire. He had never hated anyone before but he knew he hated this witch with all his being. There was the snake bitch, come to take his master from him again and he was helpless to stop it. 

"Don't look at me like that." Medusa sneered, "If you want to get her back you are welcome to try. We won't kill her just yet. However if you take too long I can't guarantee the condition she will be in." She looked away from Soul's fiery hateful gaze and spoke to the man holding Maka's unconscious body. 

"Well done Free. We shall retreat for now."

"NO! MAKA!!!" Soul screamed and ran after them as Free jumped onto the roof of the nearest building and disappeared with Medusa into the night.

Soul fell back to the ground in shock. This did not just happen. This couldn't have just happened. He had just gotten her back! For Shinigami's sake she had been returned to him a mere 48 hours ago! Now, after so short a time, he was being plunged back into this all too familiar hell. The irony of it all made him want to scream.

Soul ground his teeth with rage and determination. No! He wouldn't allow it! He was not going to lose her again. *This time it's not too late. I will get her back even if it kills me!* Soul swore. He struggled onto his shaky legs and wiped the blood from his face. He had no idea where Medusa and Free had taken Maka and he didn't possess Soul Perception so following them was out of the question. He cringed at the thought but there was no way around it… he needed to get help, but who to turn to? Getting to anyone would take time; time he didn't have. Unless… Soul thought as he saw a chipped mirror sitting outside the dumpster. The last thing he wanted to do was call Shinigami-Sama but there didn't seem to be much choice. He hurried over to the mirror and drew with his finger the numbers he had seen Maka write so many times after missions. The memory stung his heart but he ignored it while reassuring himself that he would get her back. The image of the masked Reaper rippled into view on the undamaged portion of the mirror.

"HIYA SOUL! WAZUP? Is something wrong?" The Death God asked tilting his masked head to the side to show concern.

"Sir, she took her! Medusa took Maka!"

"Oh dear, that is bad news but I can't say it was entirely unexpected." Soul bristled at the words. 

"You knew this would happen?!" Soul growled at the Shinigami in the mirror who narrowed his eyes slightly in return. 

"I didn't know anything. I just thought it not unlikely that they would try again. This time however, we weren't entirely unprepared."

"Sir?"

"Come to the Death Room and I'll brief you and the rest of the rescue party. Don't worry Soul, we will get her back. See you in a few!" With that, Shinigami's image dissolved from the mirror leaving Soul to look at his own reflection again.


	20. Chapter 20

There was a pounding in the dark. It felt so close and so far away at the same time. Slowly the pounding turned to a throb and settled at the back of her head. The terrible ache slowly pulled Maka from the dark pit of unconsciousness. Her head was splitting but that wasn't all that hurt. The pain in her bloodless arms was horrible and increased until it rivaled her aching head. She opened her eyes a little but that did nothing to remove the darkness. From what she could gather with her other senses she was in a large room, chained against what felt like a stone wall and was hanging by her wrists an unknown distance off the floor. There were no sounds in the dark except for the occasional clink of her chains as she slowly swayed back and forth. 

Maka hung in the darkness and silence with nothing but her pain and thoughts to keep her company. Eventually she realized she had no idea how she had gotten here or how long she had been here. She tried to think through the pain to drag from her abused mind the last records before the darkness had fallen. She couldn't come up with anything and that frightened her. She searched her mind for basic memories next, hoping desperately that she would find something. It took some concentration but she did. She was relieved to see her memories swim through her mind in response to her search. She remembered everything except what happened after she and Soul had left for their date. 

Her partner's face seemed to condense from the darkness before her as she thought about him. His red eyes sparkled as he gave her his signature sideways smirk showing his sharp teeth. Her heart beat painfully in her chest as she watched the memory melt back into the void. She missed him so much. She paused as a thought brought her crashing to earth. Where was Soul? If she was here, what had happened to him?!

"Soul? Soul!!" She cried but her voice seemed to be swallowed by the void that held her. She shivered in the darkness from fear, her pain all but forgotten. *Don't panic. See if you can sense him* She thought trying to calm herself. She concentrated reaching as far as she could. She felt a number of souls, some of which she recognized but none matching that of the man she loved. 

"Soul…. Please be ok…"

After an undetermined amount of time a door swung open, creaking in complaint from lack of use. A very weak light spilled into the room revealing nothing she hadn't already gathered about her surroundings except confirming that she was the only thing in this room and that she was about three feet from the floor. Medusa walked towards her carrying a chair. She set the chair down directly in front of Maka and sat down regarding her with cold snake-like eyes. 

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Maka broke the uneasy silence. 

"What have you done with Crona?" Maka demanded ignoring. Medusa's eyes narrowed as her face split into an evil grin while flicking a very snake-like tongue.

"You have a soft spot for my child. I am glad. Without it, it would have been much harder to bring you here. I'm afraid you will not be seeing Crona again but that is of little importance." Medusa said as she stood up from the chair.

"Harder to bring her here"? What did she mean by that? A shudder of fear passed through her heart and she found herself shouting the question even though she feared the answer.

"What have you done with Soul!!"

"Don't you remember? I killed him." Medusa said as easily as if she was informing a particularly slow child what color the sky was. 

Medusa's words shocked Maka to her very core. It couldn't be true! She would remember such a thing but there was such certainty and evil delight in Medusa's voice Maka couldn't help but believe it was true. She screamed at the top of her lungs as loud and long as she possibly could in an effort to give voice to the pain in her chest as her heart shattered into thousands of pieces. Her screams were piercing and painful to the ears but Medusa drank in the sounds of Maka's anguish like a fine wine. 

"You killed Soul! I'll kill you!!!" Maka screamed through her sobs as viciously as she could at the snake witch. 

"Oh dear, that's not very nice. How do you intend to do that without a weapon?" She turned towards the door and signaled someone one the other side.

"Naughty children like you must be punished." The door swung open and Eruka walked across the threshold carrying a metal briefcase. She crossed the room nervously, her eyes never leaving Medusa as she placed the briefcase cautiously on the chair. The metal case groaned as the blue-haired witch opened it and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of clear liquid.

"Unfortunately, since you also possess a strong anti-demon wavelength we cannot use the black blood to control you. In this situation we must result to more primitive ways of helping you to cooperate." Medusa said in almost a bored tone as Eruka approached Maka with the prepared needle. 

"This poison will dull your mind and make you far more cooperative. The only downside is that, unlike the first poison we used, this one is extremely deadly. The first few doses won't kill you but the more you resist it, the more we will be forced to use. Your condition will decline each time we give you more and eventually it will kill you." 

Maka flinched at the Frog Witch's touch but she was held fast by the chains. The needle pierced her arm and the liquid poured into her body burning as it went. Maka screamed again and renewed her struggling as the burning liquid spread through her veins with frightening speed leaving searing pain in its wake. 

Within seconds it began to take effect. Maka's felt the poison sapping her strength as well as her will. She was still in excruciating pain but she no longer had the strength required to scream. A fog was filling her head dulling her senses as it swirled within her consciousness. She shook her head struggling to keep her mind clear but the fog was thick and persistent. Everything, the chains, Medusa, Eruka, even her pain was getting far away. 

When Maka succumbed to the poison, Eruka retracted the needle from her arm and walked back towards Medusa. She was frightened as always in Medusa's presence but her curiosity over what Medusa had said won out.

"If I may ask, Medusa-Sama, why did you tell her that?" Medusa looked at the Frog witch with a huge evil smile. She truly delighted in torturing others, Eruka thought with a shiver.

"Because Eruka, her spirit will break if she believes that he is gone. She will be much easier to control now."


	21. Chapter 21

"The last few weeks I have had Stein looking into the Medusa's possible whereabouts. We have successfully narrowed it down to one region in Central Mexico." Shinigami-Sama addressed a small group in the Death Room. So far the rescue team consisted of Soul, Kidd, Liz, Patti, and Stein. The other members of Spartoi were on another mission for the time being. Black*Star and Tsubaki had also been summoned but were fashionably late as always. Assuming that they would catch up when they arrived and since even if Black*Star were present he wouldn't be paying attention anyway Shinigami-Sama had begun the briefing. 

The team had not assembled quickly enough for Soul. He had gone straight to the Death Room from the alley where Maka had been taken and arrived a little after midnight. The rest of the group, however, had not gathered until at least 8 the following morning, leaving Soul to pace the Death Room like a caged animal until the others finally arrived. 

"Now that they have Maka, they will have a more difficult time hiding as Soul Protect can't be used on her. However we will have a more difficult time tracking them without Maka's advanced Soul Perception technique. Luckily we have another person with a Soul Perception ability…"

Soul was silent as Shinigami-Sama spoke. He hadn't said much since he had first called the death god and hadn't said two words to anyone else in the rescue party. There wasn't anything really unusual about this but without Maka by his side he seemed much more intimidating and solitary. He tried to pay attention to Shinigami-Sama but his mind kept drifting back to the dark alley, guilt stinging his gut each time it did. He couldn't help but replay the night over and over in an effort to find what he could have done differently that would have prevented all this. As a weapon, it was his duty to protect his meister and his failure was bitter. The look in Maka's eyes as she called for him would haunt him for the rest of his life.

A loud crash followed by a familiar shout brought Soul back from his memories. Shinigami-Sama looked towards his guillotine hallway, the rest of the group following his lead to confirm what they already knew. 

Soul didn't need to look to know. He just rolled his eyes as his blue-haired friend marched in with his loyal weapon and girlfriend not far behind. His blue eyes scanned the room and fell on Soul standing apart from the group. He strode up to Soul and clapped him hard on the back. 

Soul frowned and glared fire at his friend. Normally Soul was patient with his friend's antics but right now he was in no mood to deal with him. Oblivious, Black*Star clapped him on the back again with a calloused hand. 

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get her back." Black*Star said in a quiet voice. Shocked, Soul stared at the ninja as he walked to join the rest of the team by Shinigami-Sama. *Black*Star really has matured a lot over the last few years* Soul thought. He watched his friends with a steady ruby gaze as Shinigami-Sama called the meeting back to order. He couldn't help the small smirk that began to curl the side of his mouth. He was lucky to have such good friends and together he was certain they would get Maka back.

************************************************************************

Soul Growled with frustration to himself as he and the rest of the party continued forward through the thick Mexican jungle. They had been here for a week; A miserable week of following "I'm pretty sure I feel them this way" directions and "Can we please try to walk in a symmetrical manner". It was absolutely infuriating but he didn't feel like he had all that much choice. If there had been ANY other way to find Maka he would have done it last week. Anything that didn't involve following this symmetry-loony into the bowels of no where and resulted in a safe Maka sounded good to him. 

Each night he would gaze up into the stars trying to think of another, faster way but he kept coming up blank. In the diamond scattered blanket above he would she her face smiling warmly down at him as he tried to think. It pulled painfully at his heart but it was that soft smile that gave him the strength to go on. Each morning he would surrender to following the young death god and every evening he would regret it for one reason or another. After one particularly difficult day, Soul laid fuming in his sleeping bag and glaring into the night sky. *Damn it! We don't have time for this! The longer we take the less chance we have of getting her back alive*.

"You're never going to get her back, you know." The silky, evil voice rose in his head distracting him from his visions of his celestial Maka. 

"For you're sake you'd better hope we do." He snarled back at the parasite in his head. "If I lose her, we are history too, do you understand?" Soul waited for a response. There was a long pause before he got one.

"You could always give in to the madness and forget your misery." The Imp answered halfheartedly. 

Soul ignored the Imp. Sleepiness was starting to fog his thoughts. Maka's face swam in his vision as he began to fall, bright green eyes haunting him in the dark.

After what felt like a few minutes Kidd was shaking him awake. Soul's crimson eyes opened slowly taking in the early dawn light and his ears took in the loud chatter of tropical birds making him wonder how he had slept through the noise. Kidd's face was hard and serious Soul observed as consciousness finally took hold completely. 

"We need to get going Soul. We're close. I can clearly sense Maka and they are moving her."

************************************************************************

The fog in Maka's head began to lift slightly after an unknown amount of time. It had been like this for what seemed like an eternity. Eruka would inject her with the horrible painful poison and she would enter a world of mist. With time the clouds would thin and she would become vaguely aware of her surroundings. After a while Maka would regain consciousness completely, Medusa would order another dose and it would start again from there. 

She was starting to feel dangerously weak. The first time she had come to, her mind had still been sharp but now each time the poison wore off she would still feel like her mind was clouded. The only positive to this was Maka got a little more time with coherent thought between each dose as it was less and less obvious that the drug had worn off. This time she was just barley able to deduce that she was tied up like an animal and being carried through what seemed like a thick forest. Her soul perception was heightened and alert to the point of almost being painful. That might explain why she was weaker each time she came too. It took a lot of energy and strength to use her ability this way. Every now and then one of Medusa's group would ask her where to go and she was only just aware of a arm pointing in one direction or another. She caught sight of her arm as it passed before her glazed eyes. It didn't look like hers; at least she hoped it wasn't hers. It was nothing more than withered skin and bone. 

Obviously her well-being didn't mean jack shit to Medusa as long as she could point the way to the Kishin; not that Maka really cared. Her broken heart throbbed dully in her chest and sapped her very will to live. Honestly she wasn't even sure if they were heading towards the Kishin or not. She was following what felt like his wavelength but the clown she and Soul had fought last year had an identical wavelength to Asura so there was no guarantee of anything. Maka didn't give a shit either way. She just wanted to get this over with so Medusa would kill her already.

Her ability was turned up so high she could feel everything for miles. Medusa's group, a few natives, a vague trail that felt like Asura, and…

The clouds parted a little more in Maka's mind as she felt it. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. She tried to smother her sudden hope immediately so Medusa wouldn't catch on to the fact that she was waking up and that she had just made a wonderful discovery. There was another group of souls just on the edge of her perception; a group she knew very well and in the center she could feel the unmistakable wavelength of her beloved partner. Soul was alive and he was coming for her! * "I don't know what Medusa was telling you but don't believe her too much." * The memory of Soul's words of wisdom came to the front of her relieved mind. *I'm an idiot. If Soul knew I believed her lies again I'd never hear the end of it*. To her horror, she heard his name escape her lips. Surly she had done it now. Just when she had found hope she had involuntarily ruined it. She waited for someone to notice but no one seemed to. Then one of the men spoke.

"She's calling for her partner."

"Again? She's been doing that off and on for a while. Just ignore it."

Maka felt herself relax. If she could just reach out to Kidd and Soul before Medusa knew what was up she may be able to get out of this yet.


	22. Chapter 22

Soul crashed ahead through the trees, charging with determination in a definite direction. All he knew was one moment he was following Kidd who had been walking with much more purpose today when he felt the link between him and Maka sputter to life. The connection was weak but she was defiantly there and what he had sensed through the shaky connection made his heart stop. Maka was suffering. She needed his help! *Don't worry Maka. I'm coming* he thought over and over as he ran trying to relay the message across the link. It was faint but he was able to gather that she had heard him and understood. The link died as suddenly as it had appeared making Soul's blood run cold and his legs run harder. He could still sense where she was but he could only guess she no longer had the strength to keep their link open over such a long distance. Suddenly Soul couldn't run any more. Something was pulling hard on the collar of his shirt. 

"Just what the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Kidd's frustrated yell stung Soul's ear.

"Are you STUPID? I'm going to get Maka back! I know where she is and she needs me!" Soul shouted while wrenching his shirt out of Kidd's grasp and turning to meet his angry amber eyes with his own scarlet orbs sparking with fury. 

"And you think I don't know where she is?" Kidd retorted. "We can't just run in without a plan!"

Soul was about to yell back something along the lines of not caring as long as he got Maka back when he was stopped by a large rough hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to glare at the newcomer but his glare was met with the frightening image of Professor Stein. Soul froze, momentarily intimidated by the mute professor. If he was creepy before, a week in the jungle had made him downright terrifying. Green stains smeared his gray stitched clothing. His grayish hair was matted and dirty. The head of the giant screw rammed through his cranium had been splashed with mud which was now dried and cracking. All of his movements were slow and deliberate as if he was constantly controlling the need to dissect everything and every one that gained his attention. His eyes were hidden behind the glare of his glasses as he stared with a dusty expression-less face at Soul. They stared at each other for a few moments before Stein finally spoke for the first time since they left Shibusen. 

"I understand how you feel Soul, but I have to agree with Kidd. We need to be patient. If we just charge in all we may succeed in doing is getting ourselves and Maka killed." Stein emphasized the end of his statement which succeeded in draining the color from Soul's tan face. He swallowed hard as the wise yet madman's words sank in. He hated this. Maka was suffering not two miles away and he was being forced to wait. What he hated even more was that the maniac was right. This was a delicate situation and Soul would never forgive himself if Maka was killed. He clenched his fists with restrained rage and dropped his eyes from the glare of Stein's glasses to stare at the ground. He ground his teeth together as he gave a stiff and reluctant nod. Stein clapped him on the shoulder in what Soul could only guess was supposed to be comfort and led the way back to the rest of the group. 

************************************************************************

Maka was exhausted but happy and full of hope. She had successfully reached Kidd earlier in the morning and to her joy had been able to guide him in her direction. This success had given her precious hope but was nothing compared to her joy at feeling Soul again. Maka's heart filled with feelings of elation as she felt her partner through their link for the first time in a week. Soul's acknowledgment that he had heard her and was coming passed faintly through the connection and comforted Maka greatly. Unfortunately, Free noticed. 

"Medusa, I think it's time for our 'guest' to take her medicine."

The werewolf's voice made Maka's heart catch in her throat. She had been concentrating so hard on Soul she had momentarily forgotten about playing possum. Her eyes widened with horror as Medusa's snake eyes fell on her and narrowed with suspicion. Maka slammed the link shut after quickly attempting to reassure Soul that she had heard him. Medusa strolled over while motioning silently for Eruka to follow, her hard stare never leaving Maka and making her throat run dry. When she was within arms reach if the dusty blonde meister, she tangled her long fingers through Maka's hair and dragged her face up to the same level as her own. 

"Are we awake?" She asked with a sneer and a flick of a snake tongue. "Did you see anything unusual, Free?" Medusa called over her shoulder at the large werewolf, her eyes never leaving Maka's. 

"She was smiling." 

"Really? That's interesting. Are you happy about something?" Medusa asked with sickening sweetness. Maka stared defiantly back at Medusa's cold snake-like eyes and stayed silent. Medusa brought up a finger from her other hand and stroked the side of Maka's cheek earning a revolted flinch from her captive. 

"Feeling defiant today, I see." Medusa continued in the same sweet tone. Her hand however moved to Maka's chin and gripped hard. "Defiant children must be punished." Hate and sadistic pleasure dripped from her voice as she reached back to Eruka taking a full syringe of poison from her. Maka struggled against the Snake Witch's hold, trying to keep away from the advancing needle. As she fought harder, Medusa frowned and threw Maka roughly to the ground. 

"Hmmm, what's the matter? You haven't refused to take your 'medicine' in days." She knelt down until their faces were inches away again. "Could it be you ARE hiding something from me? No matter. I will know what it is soon enough." Medusa said with a crooked smile. *NO!* Maka thought as she continued to desperately struggle. Medusa brought a foot down hard in the center of her back, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air, unable to move anymore. The familiar sting of the needle appeared in her neck and the poison burned as it mingled with her blood and pulsed through her body. The last thing she remembered before the mist took her away was the sound of her own screams.


	23. Chapter 23

Medusa held the blonde by her hair, observing how her relaxed body hung like a rag doll and her eyes stare into space glazed like glass. She took sick enjoyment in the fact that the once powerful meister could be reduced to a pathetic puppet with relatively little effort. The pleasure however, did nothing to ebb her anger. 

The news she received from her slave was bad to say the least. Shibusen had wasted no time in following them and the news that they were now closing in was disturbing indeed. Especially when they were so close! She could feel it in her bones. The Kishin was indeed nearby. She had so hoped to find the Kishin before Shibusen found them. Then she would have had the extreme pleasure of killing Maka in front of her would-be rescuers; a sweet final plunge into despair before she gained the power of the Kishin and destroyed all that Shibusen holds dear. 

That, however, was not going to happen now that Shibusen agents were so close. The thought made her rage surge anew. She threw Maka to the ground in another futile effort to ease her fury. The feeble girl bounced lifelessly on the ground before sliding to a stop a few feet away from Medusa whom still glared with cold eyes at her hapless form. As much as the witch hated it, she still needed the scrawny bone bag and killing her without witnesses would just waste all the effort she had put into this plan. Like it or not she needed to come up with a way to handle this new complication and fast. She only just became aware of Free standing at her shoulder before he spoke, echoing her thoughts. 

"What are we going to do now?" Suddenly, an idea came to Medusa. She just might be able to save this plan yet.

"I need you to stop the 'Shibusen rescuers', but don't kill them. I still have plans for them. While you are there, the rest of us will continue onwards. Keep them busy long enough for us to escape then meet back up with us." Medusa said with a sadistic smile. A smile Free returned before bounding into the jungle to carry out her orders.  
.  
************************************************************************

Liz, Patti, Black*Star, and Tsubaki waited in a clearing for Stein and Kidd to return with Soul. Liz cleaned the dirt from her nails while Patti played with a stick poking at bugs and laughing. Tsubaki was keeping an anxious look-out while Black*Star napped sprawled out on the ground. 

Tsubaki felt a little annoyed at the complacency of the rest of the group. She, like Soul, was worried sick about Maka. In a way, she felt responsible for her abduction. Black*Star had told her again and again not to think that way and had reassured her that it wasn't her fault, but she just couldn't help it. With a deep sigh, she turned her eyes from her companions back to the jungle to scan again for her missing companions. 

She felt more than heard the noise. Her back stiffened and her neck hairs stood on end as she felt intense killing intent radiate from the thick foliage. Someone or something was watching them.

"Black*Star!!" He was by her side in an instant despite having been asleep mere seconds prior. 

"What's up, Tsubaki?" Black*Star asked in a low voice. Tsubaki simply pointed into the woods. She was enveloped in a bright light as she transformed into her chain scythe form and was easily caught by her blue-haired meister. Black*Star scanned the trees with his keen eyes, looking for anything out of place in the backdrop of greenery. Within moments he saw and heard it.

"Liz! Patti! Incoming!" Liz jumped to her feet. The sound of crashing trees and snapping branches quickly growing louder.

"Let's go Patti!" Liz cried to her sister. Patti laughed childishly at her sister's call but obediently transformed into a silver pistol and landed neatly in her elder sister's hands. The crashing got louder until it was deafening. A huge figure emerged from the foliage with a giant bound, landing in the clearing and turning to face the group of weapons and meister. To their surprise, a man stood before them. There wasn't much unusual about him except that he was much larger than normal and he had a ball and chain shackled to his left ankle which accented his prison striped clothes well. The most unusual feature about the man was his left eye. It was white except for what looked like runes that glowed in red in and around his eye. This strange eye was accented further with a strange tattoo just above his eyebrow that read 'No Future' in thin black lines.

Black*Star instantly recognized the large man before them. 

"Ahhh, back for revenge after your last defeat at the hands of the Great Black*Star?! I don't blame you but I have to tell you that your efforts are wasted. Someone as big as me can NEVER be defeated!" Black*Star finished his boasting with his trademark deafening laughter. 

"Big talk for one so small." Free replied effectively shutting up the ninja, if only for the time being. 

"You will never defeat an immortal!"


	24. Chapter 24

Stein, Kidd, and Soul walked back in silence. The creepy professor had fallen mute again and his companions felt it was best if they followed suit. They followed single file just beyond the Professor's furthest reach just in case of another madness attack. Soul had run further than he had initially thought. The walk seemed to drag on and on until Stein stopped short almost making Kidd run into him. He opened his mouth to question the mad professor but he held up a long thin and pasty finger to keep Kidd quiet. For a few moments they stood listening hard before a faint scream reverberated through the trees. 

Instantly they were moving, running as quickly as they could in the direction of their companions. As the clearing came into view, Stein reached back and motioned for Soul to transform. Soul obeyed shifting easily and fluidly from human to scythe and was caught in Stein's rough hand. Soul hated being wielded by Stein. It just drove home the fact that his meister was missing all the more. He missed her petite hands within their smooth gloves and he longed for the comfort of her familiar soul wavelength. Resonating with Stein worked but it was awkward. Hell, just being held by Stein was uncomfortable and awkward. His hands were large and boney and their shape vaguely reminded him of pale spiders that always seemed to bare the stench of formaldehyde. Their rough feel on his weapon form was off-putting and caused Soul to shiver, utterly revolted. 

All thought of his temporary meister's inadequacies were driven forcibly from his mind at the sight that greeted them in the clearing. An all-to-familiar werewolf stood tall in the center with traces of blood smeared on his claws and striped clothing. Black*Star stood panting opposite the Lycanthrope, blood dripped down his face from his hairline and another trail of blood covered his right shoulder. Liz and Patti were lying still at the base of a large tree on the edge of the opening, red blood thickly trickling from wounds to pool around them, red sharply contrasting with the green grass. At the sight of his precious weapons Kidd panicked. He ran towards them screaming their names, his amber eyes wide and fixed only on his blonde Cinderella sisters. 

"Kidd, NO!" Stein shouted after Kidd but he seemed unaware of anything except the wounded weapons. Black*Star knew what was happening the moment Free turned away to face the young Shinigami. The werewolf gave a toothy smirk at the ninja as he kicked out his leg and pulled it around, dragging the ball and chain in a long arch. It picked up speed quickly, hurtling through the air towards its intended target. 

"Kidd, get down!" Black*Star started to run towards his friend. Either due to some earlier injury or blood clouding his vision, Black*Star was a hair late and his aim was just off as he dove intending to push Kidd out of the way. The result was the steel ball slammed into both of them with bone crushing force. Black*Star had started to shield himself with Tsubaki but the impact was too much for her. The sounds of her screams of pain were too awful for the self-proclaimed god to take. He moved Tsubaki out of the line of fire as much as he could and absorbed the rest of the blow himself. The vanquishing blow threw the two meisters across the grassy clearing and into a large tree where they both collapsed to the ground in a blood-soaked heap and lay still. 

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried as she transformed back into a human. Her face was streaked with blood and tears and she clung to her right arm which hung limply by her side. She crawled to where her lover lay unconscious and cradled his head in her lap.

Free smirked at the sight of the injured teens before turning to face Stein; his next challenge. Stein was eerily calm, almost indifferent to the situation in front of him. He stared at Free with cool, calculating eyes from behind cracked glasses as he held Soul in a somewhat defensive position. 

"An immortal, huh?" Stein muttered almost inaudibly as he looked the werewolf over from head to toe. 

"Interesting…. I want to dissect you!"

************************************************************************

Soul slowly became aware of cool wet grass pressed against his back. He opened his eyes and blinked to clear his blurry vision. What he saw confused him. He was looking up into a dark sky with diamond stars twinkling happily down at him. Stein was leaning against a tree not far off, the red glow of his cigarette was the only light other than the stars and just illuminated the sharper features on his face. Soul tried to stand but a sharp pain in his head forced him back to his knees. Doing his best to ignore the pain, Soul glanced around at his companions. They were all still unconscious except for Tsubaki. Her head and arm were heavily bandaged but she didn't seem to notice. She still sat with Black*Star's head in her lap and was silent except for the occasional sniffle and sob.

"What happened?"

"The fight didn't go well, that's what happened." Stein replied in a scathing voice as he kicked off from the tree and walked over to Soul.

"Where's Free?"

"He got away."

"We have to follow him." Soul said as he struggled to stand but Stein held him back with a strong arm.

"We can't do that, Soul. We are in no shape to keep fighting. You have a head injury and the others are too wounded to continue on. Our best bet is to regroup at Shibusen and recover."

"What?! No! What about Maka?!"

"She's already gone along with Medusa. Unfortunately, the truth is we are back to square one. All we can do is return to Death City and plan our next move."

"YOU can go back. I'm continuing on after Maka." Soul growled. He couldn't just give up. He had come too far for that. He stared as defiantly as he could at the professor, blinking blood out of an eye as he did. The Madman just smirked and reached out and touched Soul's head with a large, boney hand. Then everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh, isn't this new and different!" Soul fumed as he looked around the sterile infirmary room. He was beginning to think he should just move some of his crap here and reserve a room permanently. God knows he's here often enough. He kicked off the paper thin sheets and planted his bare feet roughly on the cold tile floor. He crossed the small room to retrieve his few belongings then stormed towards the door only to have it open quickly, landing a corner squarely between his eyes.

"OOWWWwwww! Son of a BITCH!" Soul cried out in pain, holding his face. He blinked angrily against the tears in his eyes to see Stein peering around the door, clearly trying to find what had obstructed his entry to Soul's recovery room.

"I should have known it was YOU. If I didn't know better I'd say you enjoyed seeing me in pain." Soul snarled as he glared at the silent professor. From the looks of Stein, Soul could gather that he had been out for a while again. He was much cleaner than he had been in Mexico but he was still creepy. Mud no longer caked his face or screw and he seemed to be at least a little clean shaven. Thick stubble covered roughly half his face suggesting he had shaved half-heartedly and haphazardly with a large scalpel. An unlit cigarette accented his still chapped lips and added to his clean hobo look. His hair was clean as well and appeared to have been recently cut. Soul briefly wondered why the Professor would care about the length or style of his dark gray hair before realizing that Marie had most likely done it. 

Stein said nothing as he looked at Soul. Or at least Soul guessed that he was looking at him. His eyes were hidden as always behind the opaque of his glasses making it hard to tell. They looked at each other for a while before Stein nodded his head purposefully towards Soul, indicating that he needed to move. Soul absentmindedly rubbed the red spot on his forehead as he stepped away from the door, allowing Stein to walk through the door properly. He walked in a few steps then stopped and leaned against the infirmary door effectively blocking Soul's path.

"Move." Soul growled as his eyes narrowed towards the older man.

"And what will you do if I do?" Stein asked, apathetic as always. 

"You're the man with ALL the answers, why don't you tell me?" Soul mocked, allowing himself to vent some of his pent-up resentment towards Stein. 

"You won't find her Soul. You don't even know where to start." If Soul didn't know better, he'd swear he heard pity in the Professor's voice. He turned is glare towards the floor as he continued.

"Even if you did find her you can't fight Medusa by yourself." At these words Soul felt something inside snap.

"I DON'T CARE!" He roared "I'll do anything for my meister!! I'd even DIE for her! You can't tell me to wait here like a good boy! I'm going to find her with or without your consent!!" Scarlet fire blazed forth from his furious eyes to wash over Stein who continued to watch Soul.

"It may already be too late." He said in a low voice. He observed the fire in Soul's eyes as it wavered a little at his words but then flared again with renewed determination. 

"Move." He repeated as he took a menacing step towards Stein who's face cracked into a small smile.

"I'll tell Shinigami-sama you were gone when I got here." Soul took a small step back in shock as Stein stepped away from the door. He hurried to it and wrenched the barrier open before the Madman could change his mind. Then he felt a rough hand on his arm, holding him back.

"Try not to get yourself killed." Stein said in a low voice before releasing Soul's arm. The white-haired youth hesitated then muttered an almost inaudible "Thanks" before hurrying through the door and away from the all too familiar infirmary leaving the mad Professor alone with his thoughts and doubts.


	26. Chapter 26

"Wake up!" Maka jumped less at the command but more at the hot sting on the side of her face. She was still tied up but she was being held upright this time instead of lying down like the beginning of this nightmare. Ugh, her eyelids felt so heavy. She wasn't sure if she could lift them. After a moment or two of trying she was able to lift them a tiny amount. Golden artificial light formed a crescent shape towards the bottom of the darkness. As her exhausted eyes grew accustomed to the light, dark figures swam into her field of view. One grabbed her chin roughly and forced her head up. Her eyelids opened a little more allowing her to focus on a furious pair of amber eyes only inches away from her own. Seeing comprehension in Maka's forest eyes, Medusa narrowed her own dangerously and ground her teeth.

"Tell me what do you see?" She hissed in Maka's face, who slowly moved her blood-shot orbs away from Medusa to take in the whole room. She seemed to be in a huge cavern. The rock was a warm honey color in the gold light and appeared to be very smooth. Sand carpeted the cavern floor and swept gracefully between towering rock pillars that disappeared into the dark as they reached towards a ceiling robed in blackness. Maka felt more than saw the presence of the clowns. 

"Clowns?" She deadpanned. The other side of her face burned as Medusa landed another slap.

"Where is Asura?!"

"I don't know. This is where I felt him." Maka said truthfully.

"He's not here!" Medusa shrieked.

"You just asked me to follow his soul wavelength. These clowns have the same wavelength as Asura." Maka whimpered as Medusa slapped her for a third time. She glared venom daggers at the broken meister. So finding Asura was never guaranteed. The little bitch! She would pay for this insult, but how? Her life was now worthless but just killing her wouldn't be enough to satisfy her burning anger. The look on Maka's face added to her fury and made her blood feel like it was boiling. The exhausted apathy, as if she didn't care at all for her own life… *wait, that's it!*

"Well, we need to punish you, you naughty disobedient child. I doubt you'd survive another dose of your 'medicine', but it seems you no longer care about your own life. Taking away something a child doesn't hold dear as punishment is pointless. What if we took away something you do hold dear?" There it was; Wide eyes expressing horror and fear while color visibly drained from her face. That was the response she was looking for. Medusa wasted no time in pressing her advantage.

"If your life is so meaningless, we should take one that is important. Free didn't kill any of your would-be rescuers so we still have plenty to choose from. But which life means the most to you? I think the answer is obvious."

"Soul" Maka whispered her eyes wide with horror. "No! You can't! It's not his fault Asura's not here!" She cried as she again tried to struggle making the ropes bite her flesh. Medusa laughed a high mirthless laugh as she watched Maka struggle. Yes, this was what she had been looking for. She raised her hand to single Free before she had finished laughing. Obediently, Free cracked Maka over the head and she fell unconscious, hanging limply in her bonds once more. Medusa smiled a wide wicked grim. Soon she would have her revenge.

************************************************************************ 

Soul hurried through the quickly darkening streets of Death City. A chill wind feathered his hair and seemed to bring his mind back to him. His walking slowed as he tried to think back over the most recent developments. As the adrenaline drained further allowing him to think more clearly, Soul began to realize that as much as he didn't like it, the Professor did have a point. Honestly, he was a little shocked that Stein had let him go. As desperate and determined as he was to find his precious meister, he had no idea where to start looking. He had no clue where Medusa had taken her and no way to track her. The only thing Soul can do is sense her when she's close by thanks to their link. Useful? Yes, but again, not as much when you have no idea where to start looking. Then there was the problem of Medusa herself. Finding her was well and good but fighting was another issue all together. He didn't know what condition Maka would be in when he found her and fighting the witch without her would be very difficult if not impossible. Plus the people he would turn to for help, both with finding and fighting, were either away on their own mission or in the infirmary. Soul pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. He would cross the bridge of fighting when he got to it. Right now he just needed to focus on finding Maka. 

After another block or two of walking, he decided that his best first move would be to drop by the apartment. He needed to get supplies and it was as good a place as any to plan his next move. Unfortunately, Blair was home. He had hoped and prayed that she wouldn't be, but obviously, today was not his day. She squealed and tackled him the second he crossed the threshold leading Soul to believe she had been staring constantly at the door in anticipation of his return. With great difficulty, he was able to detangle himself from her arms and was just able to keep her at arms length long enough to retreat to the safety of his room.

He was half way through packing when he felt her. His back straightened and his eyes grew wide as he stared at nothing. She was close. She was here, in the city. He flew to his bedroom door, knocking his things to the floor as he went. In a moment he was through the apartment door, slamming it behind him as he entered the night. Maka wasn't communicating through the link even though he could feel her plainly. Was she unconscious? He ran harder, praying under his breath for her to wake up. He paused panting heavily in a small deserted courtyard. She was here, he knew it. His eyes slowly scanned the cobble-stone studded clearing. He saw no one but the voice made his blood run cold.

"I knew you would come."


	27. Chapter 27

Soul recognized the voice at once. He spun around but before he could focus on the snake witch, something very heavy and hard hit him from his blind spot. He lost his balance and tumbled as the wind forcibly left his lungs with a long sigh. Soul held his stinging side and wheezed as he twisted around on the ground to get a glimpse of what had hit him. Free, fully transformed was standing a little ways off wearing a jagged smile. His iron ball and chain sat a little in front of him leading Soul to believe it was what had hit him. 

Medusa sat in the air grinning evilly down on the scene. In her hand, hanging like a pathetic rag doll by her tarnished gold hair was Maka. Her hands and feet were bound with thick rope that was stained almost black with her blood. Her clothes were torn dirty and stained with blood. Her skin was a sickly pale gray and her bones pressed against it from within and threatened to tear through the delicate layer. Her face was expressionless and hidden slightly under her matted and tangled hair. The placid look was completed by her mouth hanging open slightly. Her eyes were open but there was no sparkle, no hint at all of Maka. She just stared unseeingly into space. 

"Ma- Maka" Soul gasped, still struggling for breath. Soul felt rage unlike any he had ever experienced as he looked upon his tortured meister. She looked so frail, so helpless. What had this monster done to her!? Ignoring his pain and thinking only of Maka, Soul staggered to his feet while transforming an arm into a long blade ready to face his opponents.

"Let. Her. Go." Soul demanded in a deep growl. Medusa laughed and tossed Maka allowing her to fall the 20 feet to the stone street below. 

"Maka!" Soul ran and dove, wrapping Maka in his arms as gently as he could as he caught her. He winced in pain as they landed together but he ignored it as he gathered himself and carefully searched Maka for injuries. He couldn't find anything serious but she was light in his arms. Far too light and dangerously thin. 

"Maka? Come on Maka, wake up." He shook her gently, praying for a response. To his joy, she moaned softly and her eyes moved to focus on his face. 

"S- S- Soul?" Maka blinked her vision clear and weakly lifted her still-bound hands to touch his face.

"Ya, it's me. I'm here Maka." He said in a quiet voice as he hugged her tightly to his chest. 

"Oh, I see she's awake. Just in time too. I would have hated to have her miss this." Medusa mocked in a sickeningly sweet tone. Soul growled at the witch like a loyal guard dog and pulled Maka closer to himself for protection. His eyes darted around the cobblestone cul-de-sac for a way out. Now that he had Maka, he had to get away. She was in no condition to fight and as much as he hated it, he couldn't do a damn thing without her. Medusa followed his eyes and laughed.

"Why, trying to leave already? I'm hurt, but no matter. There is no escape from here."

"Soul, cut me free." Soul looked down at Maka and met her eyes. They were full of the determined fire he knew and loved so much. He hesitated but obeyed, slicing cleanly through the ropes with a transformed finger. She pushed him away slightly and tried to stand.

"We'll fight them together." She stated with a resolve whose effect was severely undercut when her legs collapsed landing her back in Soul's lap.

"Baka, you can't fight like this!" Soul chided as he wrapped her protectively in his arms again. He squeezed her into a quick hug before carefully laying her down placing himself between her and Free and Medusa. He had no idea how he was going to do this, but he had to try. He kissed her forehead before turning to face his opponents. 

"Just stay here and let me protect you."


	28. Chapter 28

Soul grunted with pain as he took yet another crushing blow from the Werewolf. He had just managed to block it but it only lessened the damage slightly. He landed hard on the stone street and tasted blood. The fight had not been going well at all. Soul was tired and battered but Free looked fresh like he hadn't taken a single hit from Soul. This was true and untrue at the same time. Yes he had landed plenty of hits, but Free healed almost instantly every time. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up but he had to keep trying. For Maka's sake. He shakily stood, spitting the blood out of his mouth as he did and turned again to face Free. The werewolf had patiently waited for Soul to stand before attacking again. *Damn it! He's just playing with me* He thought savagely as he braced for the next blow. 

"No! NO! STOP! Leave him ALONE!" Maka screamed. She couldn't take this. She couldn't stand to see Soul suffering. He was fighting with all his might to protect her and she could do nothing to help him. 

After a particularly crippling blow, Maka began to sob. Medusa approached her wearing that wicked smile she hated so much. 

"He doesn't stand a chance. Free will torture him until it is no longer fun. Then, your precious weapon will die. There is a way for you to stop this. But would you do it?"

"Yes! I'll do anything! Please! Just leave Soul alone!" Maka cried with tears running down her face.

"I will spare you're boyfriend… IF you take his place." Maka nodded without the least hesitation. At her response Medusa held her hand up and signaled for Free to stop. Soul rolled onto his stomach gasping for air. He looked up at Maka to see her smiling back at him with tears in her eyes. 

"Hold him still Free and make sure he watches." 

Soul felt a heavy pressure in his back as Free kneeled on top of him pinning his body between the ground and his knee. Clawed, paw-like hands grasped his face and forced it up to face Medusa and Maka. To his horror, Medusa approached Maka with a filled syringe. Medusa stood blocking Soul's line of sight and faced Maka then, with a hand placed firmly under Maka's chin, hauled her to her feet. Fury burned within Soul. How dare that filthy witch lay her polluting hands on his meister! Medusa bent forward as if she was whispering in Maka's ear. Then her arms moved and Maka began to scream. Soul couldn't see exactly what Medusa was doing but he heard Maka's screams with absolute clarity. Soul struggled to free himself with renewed determination. He had to get to Maka. She needed him! He couldn't, wouldn't fail her again.

"Maka… I'm coming… Hold on!" He gasped breathlessly as he fruitlessly tried to escape the werewolf's grasp. Slowly, Maka's screams subsided. Soul's blood ran cold with the silence. *She couldn't be…!* 

"Let him go, Free." Soul rolled to the side the second the pressure released and he ran towards where he had last seen his meister. Medusa stepped aside revealing Maka's pale figure just barely standing under her own power. But something wasn't right. She was standing but she was swaying slightly as if she'd fall over at the slightest touch. He stopped in front of her and hovered his hands around her shoulders. She was pale, paler than when he first found her. Her eyes were cloudy and dull and her face was blank. 

"Maka?" She didn't seem to hear him or see him. She just continued to sway under his hands in a zombie-like trance.

"What did you do to her?!" Soul roared, unrestrained furry in his scarlet eyes as he turned them towards Medusa. She smirked evilly before replying.

"I granted her wish. She couldn't bear to see you die so she offered herself in your place." *No* Soul turned back to his meister grabbing her too thin shoulders and shaking her slightly. 

"Maka? Wake up! This isn't cool. Come on Maka, snap out of it." 

"I have one last experiment to do and then you may take your little bitch and go." Medusa said, amber eyes wide with excitement. Soul didn't see what was happening; His ruby eyes were filled with the image of his beloved. He heard a few words and some laughter before the world disappeared behind a blanket of red.


	29. Chapter 29

The red screen that covered Soul's vision cleared slowly like a fog burning off in the mid-day sun. Strange warmth covering his right arm caught his attention almost immediately. He glanced at it and the sight made his heart stop. Maka was slumped on his transformed right arm, impaled through her chest. 

"MAKA!!" He screamed as he pulled his bladed arm from her body with a sickening 'SHLUCK'. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and lowered her gently into his lap. Maka was still alive and the zombie trance seemed to have been lifted a bit. Her green eyes sparkled again but her gaze still seemed far away. She coughed weakly and blood flowed from her mouth and chest drenching Soul in the warm life fluid. Soul panicked as he put his hand over the hole in her body in a hopeless attempt to stop the flow. *Oh God! What have I done! What have I done what have I done whathaveidonewhathaveidone*. This had to be a dream. Another horrible nightmare! It couldn't be possible that is evil dreams had come true.

"Maka, I'm so sorry. I didn't know… you know I'd never… what have I done!" He cried in despair. She didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes slowly closed and her body began to relax.

"Soul…. It's ok…..I love you…" Maka gasped out as her breathing stopped.

"NO! MAKA! NOT AGAIN! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" He hated this. He felt so utterly helpless. Soul buried his face in her bloody chest. He could still hear her heart beat but it was weakening and her body was growing cold. 

Soul grit his teeth as hot tears poured down his cheeks to mix with Maka's blood. He held her close and rocked her back and forth. Nothing felt real. In a way, it was almost funny. He rocked her back and forth, back and forth as hot blood soaked him and slowly cooled in the night air. The world was beginning to feel fuzzy and he felt madness creep forward to claim him. Time seemed like it was slowing down. The blood soaked street faded away like smoke and the image of Oni took its place. 

"What's the matter Soul?" Imp asked with mock compassion in his voice. 

"Shut up! You know damn well what 'the matter' is." Soul hissed fury and sorrow in his voice. He was back in the Black Room watching the Imp dance as if he was unaware of Soul's presence. Soul couldn't take this. He paced up and down the blue candle-lit room like a caged animal. He was overflowing with emotion. It filled him until he felt that he may burst if he didn't vent it somehow. His hands were balled into tight fists that were held stiffly by his sides. His jaw was clenched tightly and he ground his pointy teeth as he bit back angry screams.

"I can save her you know…" Soul stopped short face snapped up as the imp's words sank in. He whirled around to face oni, red eyes meeting the Imps mischievous orbs. 

"What do you mean?" Soul growled through his teeth. He was very suspicious of what the Imp was implying but he couldn't hold back the hope in his heart that there might be a way to save Maka. He would do anything to keep her, even make a deal with this spawn of Hell.

"I'm sure if you think about it you'll know what I mean." The Demon sang as he danced without looking at Soul. That was it. He was not playing this game and he was NOT putting up with this shit any more. Soul stormed over to the Imp, grabbed him by the tiny black tie and shoved him against the wall with as much strength as he could gather. 

"Temper, temper!" the red, tuxedoed being chided "I simply wish to help." Soul slammed the Imp against the wall a few more times before bringing his face to within an inch of his own. 

"Since when have you done anything without your own interests in mind?" Soul snarled. 

"Never and I never plan to. It is simply in my best interests to save Miss. Tiny-Tits." Soul slammed the imp's horned head against the wall again in retaliation for the insult. 

"You are the REASON I did this to her!!" Soul roared "Am I supposed to believe that you'd save her now?"

The tenacious little bastard continued as if nothing was happening. 

"You said so yourself a while ago. If she dies, you'll die too and that means me as well. I can't accept that so I offer my assistance." Soul paused thinking this over.

"Then why did you make me stab her?"

"I didn't. It was Medusa's sway over Black Blood that made you do that. When she was satisfied, she left and her influence disappeared. Anyway, you don't really have time to debate endlessly in here with me. Do we save her or don't we?" Soul's heart raced. He was terrified of the consequences of using the Black Blood to save Maka but the only alternative was to watch her die.

"How do I do it?"

"Just get back out there and follow my instructions."

Soul blinked and he was back outside in the night clutching Maka's dying body to his chest. 

"Cut your wrist" The imp ordered in his head. Soul gently balanced Maka in his lap and freed his hands. He transformed one hand into a blade and sliced his wrist. Black blood oozed thickly from the wound. 

"Hold out your arm and let the blood flow into her chest." Soul hesitated but obeyed. *Her anti-demon wavelength should keep in check* He told himself as he watched the evil substance drip into Maka's stab wound. 

"Yes, it does pose a problem." The Imp answered his thoughts, "Luckily her wavelength has weakened with her. If it hadn't the Black Blood would be purged before it could heal her." *So as she strengthens the black blood should be purged from her body* Soul thought. The blood pooled in Maka's open chest and mingled with her own as the wound began to knit. Slowly, the cut on Soul's wrist knit back together too. Soul pressed his ear against the left part of Maka's chest to check her vitals. Maka's heartbeat began to steady and gain strength and her breathing resumed and stabilized. A little trace of steam rose from the hole as her wavelength strengthened and started to purge the black blood. Soul sighed with relief as the adrenaline drained leaving him shaky. Maka was going to be ok! 

"Not so fast now. The blood won't be able to heal her completely because of her anti-demon pain in the ass. I have repaired her vital organs for the most part but her injury is still dangerous. All this is really doing is buying you time."

Soul's face hardened with determination as he lifted his frail, blood-soaked Meister. Time was enough. He could get her to Stein now. He may be a mad scientist, but if anyone could help Maka it was him. Slowly and trailing blood behind him, Soul made his way through the streets towards Stein's lab.


	30. Chapter 30

The infirmary was cool and bright with the rays of the mid-day sun. Stein stood in the doorway of a recovery room smiling warmly as he watched two teens sleep. Maka's surgery had been a complete success and now she slept peacefully. Her loyal weapon sat by her side, his hand wrapped around hers and his head resting on her bed as he slept. Soft breathing and snoring filled the air-conditioned atmosphere adding to the peace. Stein was grateful for this momentary still. 

Late last night he had been shocked to find Soul battered, soaked through with blood and clutching the body of what he had assumed at first glance to be a very dead Maka standing on the doorstep to his laboratory. To his relief, Maka was alive but only for the time being if something wasn't done immediately. Stein had stabilized her at the lab then called for Nygus and together they had moved her to the Shibusen infirmary which had cleaner operating rooms and recovery rooms. 

He smiled at the sleeping pair. He would never tell Soul to his face but he could admit it to himself; he was proud of the young Death Scythe. He had acted recklessly and risked everything but somehow he had managed to find his meister and save her life. A task that many far more experienced Death Weapons before him had failed. They still had a long way to go, but the pair was well on their way to surpassing Spirit and Kami. He quietly closed the door and walked towards the exit. Nygus would kill him if she caught him smoking indoors again. 

*

Maka felt like she was floating in a vast sea of ink with no sense of time. This was different than all the other times Medusa had poisoned her. It felt so much like a dream but at the same time it didn't. She couldn't see, hear, or feel anything but her mind felt clear. Did this mean she was dead? Suddenly, pain pierced the dark and settled in her chest. She tried to recoil against the pain but she still could not move. The pain was so intense it took her breath away but thankfully it quickly faded into a dull throb.

It was still dark around her, but somehow it seemed less intense. She could feel her body again but it felt like lead and refused to move. Her chest ached, her head pounded and her eyelids felt like they were tied to weights. She moaned a little with discomfort and fought to open her eyes. Reluctantly, they slid open and she was almost immediately blinded by the stark white room. She blinked against the bright sunlight and the room slowly came into focus. Now she was confused, less about where she was and more about how she had gotten here. Belatedly, she felt a hand covering her right. She felt its owner stir, giving her hand a squeeze before letting out a loud yawn. She moved her eyes to look at her companion. Of course it was Soul. The sight of him made her so happy but she also felt a pang of guilt when she realized she had woken him.

"I really do need to move some of my stuff here…" Muttered Soul as he let Maka's hand go and rubbed the sleep from his ruby eyes. When he removed his hands, his eyes were cloudy and unfocused. Immediately, he looked at his meister. His crimson orbs widened as they focused on Maka's forest green eyes.

"Maka!" He cried, lunging forward and pulling her into a tight hug. She gasped lightly as the hug agitated whatever was wrong with her chest sending a wave of pain though her body. Soul seemed to sense her discomfort and released her a bit with a muttered "Sorry" but he didn't lose contact with her.

"I'm happy to see you too, Soul, but I don't understand. Medusa told me I would die this time."

"Baka, I told you not to believe her." Soul said with a small smile and he nuzzled his nose against her forehead. She returned his smile with a small exhausted smile of her own. Soul was right, as always.

"Soul? What happened?" Soul hung his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs and sat down. He took one of Maka's hands and held it in both of his, stroking it nervously as if for comfort.

"Soul?" Maka asked. Filled with concern for her weapon, she tried to sit up but the persistent throbbing forced her to remain where she was. 

Soul took a deep, steadying breath. He knew she would find out eventually and that it was better she heard from him but he was still scared. He knew deep in his heart that this was the end of their partnership. It broke his heart but he knew it was what was best for her and he loved her enough to let her go. Sadly and with deep but shaky resolve, he began to tell her the events of the last 14 hrs.

*

A short, tense silence followed Soul's account. To him, it felt like an eternity. He just sat, staring at the floor and gently squeezed Maka's hand, looking for comfort he knew he didn't deserve.

"It's ok Soul" Maka said, breaking the silence. She had listened to his entire story in silence. Any expression that she may have had was missed as Soul told his whole story to the sterile tile infirmary floor. Her comment, however, was shocking enough to tear his gaze from the floor and return it to her pale, gently smiling face. He simply didn't understand. Was she forgiving him? How could she be so calm about this? He, her weapon, the person whom was supposed to protect her with his life, had very nearly ended hers. 

"Maka, I almost killed you!"

"But you didn't! You even saved me! I forgive you, I still love you, and I still want to be your meister."

"No, you can't Maka! I-I almost lost you again! We can't keep doing this. What if we aren't as lucky next time? 

"Then we just have to get stronger so that doesn't happen….. together" Maka carefully emphasized the last word. Soul stared at her in disbelief. After all that had happened she refused to leave him and refused to stop fighting. A thousand different emotions pulled him in different directions as he stared at her with disbelieving eyes. How could she be so stupid and so wonderful at the same time? At a loss of what to do, Soul closed the gap between them and kissed her with passion. Well, there was no point fighting with her. She would just get her way in the end anyway like she always did. If she insisted on staying with him then he would just have to keep getting stronger. 

He broke away from their kiss to look her in the eyes again only to find that she had fallen back asleep. He yawned deeply. He needed more rest too. He squeezed her hand as he laid his head down beside her ready for another nap. Just before sleep overtook him, he smiled and whispered,

"Next time, Maka. We'll get Medusa next time."


End file.
